Fallen Angel, Risen Devil
by FHGVZEhyde
Summary: Francis Stone isn't what he appears. Hell, he isn't even human. Finished!
1. Chapter 1: The Prophet

Disclaimer: I don't make any money from this. I'm not that talented.

**Fallen Angel, Risen Devil**

Francis Stone isn't what he appears. Hell, he isn't even human.

**Chapter One: The Prophet**

"Give it up Hotstreak. There's no way you can win against us both." Static taunted from the air, hovering just out of Francis' range.

"Yeah, you'd better just surrender." Gear added, jetting into the air next to Static, fingering a zapcap in his hand.

Hotstreak picked himself up off the ground and stumbled to get his footing. This probably hadn't been the brightest idea he'd ever had. His head was pounding and it seemed as if his body had reached its limit. He hated to admit it, but the heroes were probably right. The reasonable thing to do would be to just give up now. He could go to jail without any more added injuries.

Unfortunately for Francis Stone, he had never been a reasonable person.

He raised his head and smirked at the heroes through his drooping red and blond streaked hair. "Make me."

Static looked at Gear and shrugged. "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

They both shot at the pyro, firing up their attacks.

Hotstreak took a step back and conjured a fireball into both hands. The three collided in a flash of color, red from fire, blue from electricity, and the yellow flash of the zapcaps springing open.

Gear spun out of the way and threw another zapcap at Hotstreak who shot it out of the air. The grenade blew up in midair and Hotstreak rolled out of the way. Static came at him again from behind with a fistful of electricity and Hotstreak didn't turn in time. Static caught him across the back of his head and he lurched forward, hitting his forehead on the sidewalk. Electricity surged through Hotstreak's tired body for a brief second but it was enough to make the pyro clamp his mouth shut, resisting the urge to scream. Hotstreak sat back and rubbed his head with a wince.

"How 'bout now?" Static asked innocently.

Francis shot him a wry grin. "Not yet."

Gear and Static exchanged worried looks. They didn't really want to hurt him. Finally, Gear pulled a few more zapcaps from Backpack, thinking to end the fight quickly for both sides. "Catch." Gear tossed them at Francis. The pyro watched them come…and then watched them stop in midair.

"What the…?" Francis pushed himself backwards and half-turned in confusion. Behind him, a bright white light suddenly sprang into existence and engulfed the pyro. Hotstreak threw an arm up in front of his eyes and groaned. Of course it would have to happen right now.

* * *

Static flew down to Gear and stared at the light, his face a mask of confusion. "Ummm, should we do something?" 

Gear shrugged, running tests on the light through his visor's computer screen. "I dunno V. I'm not picking up anything weird. It's just a light. No chemicals, no metahuman readings, it's just...a light."

"Yeah but I can't even see Hotstreak in there. What if he's hurt? What if this is a new attack?" Static exclaimed in frustration.

"There's not much we can do bro. If we went in there, I'd bet we would be blinded instantly. Let's just wait."

Static crossed his arms stubbornly and squinted at the strange light. It didn't seem evil or dangerous in any way. In fact, the light seemed to soften as he looked at it and a wave of serenity washed over him. His face cleared and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Whoa."

* * *

Hotstreak sat up and crossed his arms lightly on his knees. "This was really bad timing y'know."

It looked as though Hotstreak was talking conversationally with the light, which would have been crazy, except for the fact that a thin man with blond hair stepped out of the light as if from thin air and regarded Hotstreak with a cool demeanor. He wore a simple white t-shirt and white jeans, his feet were bare and there was a faint golden aura emanating from his muscled body.

"Sorry, time and dates seem to be flying by faster than usual up top." The man stepped forward again and extended a hand to the pyro.

Hotstreak took it and the man hauled the red-head to his feet with ease. "Jason, right?" He asked carefully.

The man, Jason, nodded. "You know me. That's surprising. I thought you weren't up to date on the goings on of above?"

Hotstreak shrugged and winced, rubbing his head absentmindedly. "I try to keep in touch when I can."

Jason reached out a hand and touched Hotstreak's forehead. A white light, much like the one encompassing them, shot out of his fingers and into Hotstreak's head.

Hotstreak stepped back and rolled his neck experimentally. His pains and aches were gone, as he knew they would be. "Thanks."

Jason nodded. "You know why I'm here of course. I was given the task of reminding you, Francis Stone, of your impending duty. Your choice rapidly approaches." He looked at what looked like a watch on his wrist but the screen displayed not only the time, but the month, year, country, latitude and longitude, a compass, and several other things that Francis couldn't identify. "Only three weeks until the date."

"I know. You don't have to keep sending reminders." Hotstreak scowled.

Jason frowned. "We prefer the term prophets. And you know as well as I why we must keep coming to you. Your choice, your destiny, has been a matter of great debate both above and below. Only twice in the history of this planet has such a choice occurred. A lot hangs on your decision."

"So no pressure." Hotstreak frowned and turned away. There was quiet for a moment, excpet for a faint musical sound that came from the light, Hotstreak would have guessed a lyre.

"Have you come any closer to a decision?" Jason asked slowly, treading lightly on a sensitive topic.

Hotstreak shook his head. "No."

Jason sighed. "My time here is almost up." He looked at his watch again. "You know that in the next few weeks, the powers of heaven and hell will descend upon this city, luring you. The sooner you decide, the sooner balance will be restored."

Hotstreak spun on Jason, green eyes flashing dangerously. "Yes, I know!"

Jason nodded. "Good-bye then Francis."

Hotstreak didn't get to say good-bye back. The light imploded and Jason vanished.

Hotstreak was left staring at the empty sidewalk, and then he noticed Static and Gear standing nearby as well. The heroes were shielding their eyes and hadn't seen him yet. Hotstreak blew a stray piece of hair out of his face and turned on his heel, running as fast as he could away from the scene.

* * *

Virgil threw himself onto the couch and groaned. "I can't believe Hotstreak got away." 

"So you guys saw the news then?" Frieda walked up to them, a bowling ball in her arms.

Virgil and Richie were lounging on one of the couches in the bowling alley, tired and sore from their fight with Hotstreak.

Virgil shot up. "Oh no. Was our re-match tonight?"

Frieda frowned. "Yeah, it was. Don't tell me you guys just came in here to crash? That's pathetic."

"That's what your homes are for." Daisy added, shoving a bowling ball at Richie. "Now get up and bowl."

"But I'm too tired." Richie complained.

"The news?" Virgil asked.

Frieda nodded. "Yeah, Channel 9 caught the fight live. Do you have any idea what that freaky light was?"

Virgil shook his head. He hadn't seen any cameras.

"Well anyway, you guys ready to get your butts kicked all up and down this alley?" Frieda asked smugly and she and Daisy walked towards their lane.

"I don't think we have a choice." Richie finally said.

Virgil groaned again. "We don't seem to be having a lot of choices lately."

The two boys struggled to their feet and staggered over to the girls. They were busy imputing their names into the machine, apparently this week they were going with superhero names. "Virgil, I guess you can be Static. I call Wonder Woman." Daisy said as she typed.

"We are such dorks." Richie muttered.

"I wanna be Storm…from X-Men." Frieda shouted.

"Rich, anything you want to be in particular?" Daisy asked.

Richie shrugged. "Well now, there are so many. The mental prowess, the dashing good looks, the physicality…"

"Just put him as Spiderman. He's dorky enough to be Peter Parker." Virgil interrupted.

Daisy laughed and typed in the name. Richie frowned. "Well that wasn't quite what I had in mind."

The game started and as predicted, the girls got off to an early lead and held on to win the match. The boys were just too tired to care that much about a game of bowling, even if their prides were taking a beating.

"So when we tally the scores that's…242 for the girls and 197 for the guys." Daisy did the math quickly. "You guys must have really been off your game."

"What are you talking about? We're just too good for them keep up." Frieda laughed.

Virgil frowned at Richie and got up, stretching his back. "Well, this little torment has been fun. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay. Maybe we should walk them home Daisy, looks like they need help getting anything done right lately." Frieda prodded at their wounded egos.

"Har har." Richie and Virgil pushed past the laughing girls and out of the bowling alley. "Is it a little colder than when we came in V?" Richie shoved his hand into his pockets.

Virgil blew on his hands. "A bit. Don't worry about it. Forecasters all say temperatures in the seventies this week."

* * *

Virgil was wrong about the weather. Very, extremely, disastrously wrong. 

One day the temperature could be a scorching ninety degrees and the next a freezing twenty. It snowed, it rained, it was so windy tiles flew off rooftops. There was an ice storm and hail. Lightning storms rained down on the city all night and several buildings caught on fire.

The hospital was overcrowded and the police force and fire department were swapped. Petty criminals took advantage of the confusion and broke into unguarded shops without getting caught. Houses could burn for hours before the fire department showed up, still covered in ash from the last fire.

People began staying indoors, afraid to be caught off guard outside from a sudden weather change. Scientists from around the world tried to explain the strange occurrences in Dakota but none of them could find anything wrong. Some attributed it to global warming and other proclaimed the apocalypse had arrived. Nevertheless, it was all contained within Dakota; no other part of the world was being affected.

"Bro, this is so weird." Richie complained, leaning his head against the window and watching acid rain splatter against the sidewalk. What few people were outside quickly ran under doorways in fright as the rain burnt their skin.

Virgil paused the video game and joined Richie at the window. "I know Rich. This is getting to be too much. Do you think it's some new crazed up metahuman messing with all of us?"

Richie frowned. "A Bang Baby who could control the weather? That would be destructive but I doubt it. I would have picked up some readings or something."

"I guess…" Virgil trailed off, staring out the window.

"Virgil. Are you gonna help me with the dishes or aren't you?" Sharon walked into the room and threw a dishtowel at Virgil's head. "I cook dinner, I do the laundry...I am _not_ doing the dishes too!"

"Coming Shar." Virgil grabbed the towel from around his shoulders and stood up. "You know what Rich?"

"What?"

"All this funky weather started the day we fought Hotstreak. Remember? It got really cold. And there was that light."

Richie's eyes lightened. "You're right! It's the only thing we've thought of that might explain it. Do you want to check it out? I'm sure we could find Hotstreak somewhere."

Virgil grinned. "I'd better do the dishes first, but yeah."

Within the hour, Virgil had done a shoddy job of cleaning the dishes and shoved his costume into his backpack so he and Richie took off, shouting out a lame excuse of going to Frieda's. Mr. Hawkins wouldn't let them out of the house without an umbrella, coats, and sunglasses. One had to be prepared these days.

The two heroes dumped all the stuff in the alley next to Virgil's house and changed into costume, charging upwards into the dark clouds forever hanging in the skies these days. Luckily for them, the acid rain had stopped just a few minutes before.

"Y'know V, I've been thinking."

"Shocker."

"Quiet. Anyway, what if all this weather stuff gets worse? What if it expands into I don't know, tornadoes or earthquakes? Everyone could be killed, or the city could be wiped out." Gear dodged around a particularly fluffy cloud, laden down with who knows how much acid rain.

Static frowned and shook his head to clear the terrible thought from his mind. "I don't know Rich. I've gotta hope that won't happen."

Gear nodded. "Okay I hear you." He looked down at the city below them. "Ummm…where do we start looking?"

Static stopped in mid-air so Gear backtracked to hover beside him. "As far as I know, a lot of the metahumans live on the south side of Dakota. That's where the gangs ran before the Bang and most of them stayed there. I don't know if Hotstreak was on of 'em though. He's only seventeen. Shouldn't there be a record we can trace? Former addresses?"

Gear relayed the command to Backpack and the super-computer on his back went to work. A moment later Gear read the information streaming across the screen in his visor.

"Well?" Static prodded.

Gear shook his head. "There's only a mention of an orphanage in Gotham ten years ago. Must've moved to Dakota after that but never registered a residence."

"He's an orphan?"

"It would appear so. Which just makes our job harder, there's no way for us to track him." Gear said sullenly.

Static brushed a dread out of the way and sighed. "Well, there's one way."

"Yeah?"

"We find some other Bang Baby and make them tell us where Hotstreak is. Anyone who runs with Ebon has to know where to find other memebers of the Breed."

Gear nodded. "Let's do it."

The two shot off towards the south end of town, undoubtedly the most rundown and dangerous part of the whole city. They flew low over the tops of the buildings, one eye on the ground and one eye on the sky should the clouds open up again.

After two hours of staring at deserted streets, Static was lucky enough to spot Ferret ducking out of a convenience store with an armful of snack food.

"Hey Ferret, the munchies acting up again?" Static flew lower and dropped in front of Ferret.

Ferret squeaked and dropped the food, turning to run the other way. Gear was blocking his path with a knowing grin. "Sorry to ruin your snack. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I'm not answering' nothin'." Ferret said stubbornly.

Static zapped a broken pipe out of an alley and wound it around Ferret's shoulders before magnetizing the struggling metahuman to a fire escape. "Okay, I feel more inclined to cooperate." Ferret muttered, kicking against the wall angrily.

"Good. Where does Hotstreak live?" Static stepped off his disc to stand at eye level.

"Hotstreak? What do you want with Hotstreak?" Ferret stopped struggling in confusion.

"Just tell us." Gear said.

"Well…right now? Geez, he's doesn't stay anywhere for very long." Ferret shot the heroes a look.

Static rolled his eyes. "Okay fine you scrounger. We'll give you a 24-hour head start if you tell us where to find Hotstreak."

Ferret smiled. "He's crashing with Shiv last I heard, apartment building on Wallis and Trenton. Though he's probably not there right now."

Gear groaned. "Where would he be then?"

"There's a bar on Stallworth, likes to go there during the day unless Ebon needs him for something." Ferret said quickly, knowing he was pressing the heroes' leve of tolerance, and he really didn't want to get zapped again.

Static looked at Gear, who nodded. "Okay, your 24 hours start right…now!" He dropped the magnetism and the pipe fell to the ground. Ferret didn't need to be told twice; he scooped a bag of Doritos off the sidewalk and dashed down the street.

"I hate letting them get away." Static muttered.

"Forget it, we got what we needed. Want to check the apartment first?" Gear placed a reassuring hand on Static's shoulder.

"Yeah, Wallis? That's like, three blocks to our right, right?" Static jumped back onto his disc as Gear punched in the intersection.

"It is indeed. Let's go." They shot off again, this time with a destination in mind.

When they got to the apartment, Gear looked at the buzzer plate at the bottom and saw Shiv's real name listed for the sixth floor. "Sammy Chung, huh." He muttered and then shrugged. "Sixth floor." He reported to Static.

They flew a lazy circle around the sixth floor of the building, peering into windows. They finally found Shiv's apartment. How did they know it was Shiv's? Because Shiv was lying on the couch by the window in nothing but boxers, snoring the day away.

"Oh my eyes." Static groaned, popping the metal lock and easing the window open.

"Let's not wake him." Gear said quietly once they were inside. Static nodded quickly.

They tiptoed around the messy apartment looking for signs of Hotstreak. All they found was a few pieces of clothing they assumed to be the pyro's.

"The bar?" Static asked after they had looked through all the rooms.

Gear nodded and they jumped out the open window, leaving a sleeping Shiv behind.

It took them only a few minutes to find the bar; it was just around the block from the apartment. "Soooo, we go in with guns blazing?" Gear asked sarcastically, surveying the perimeter.

Static shook his head. "Nah, look. Something's actually going to be easy for once today." Gear followed Static's gaze and saw Hotstreak slip out of the bar, zip up his worn bomber jacket, and head in the direction of the apartment.

"Yippee kay eh. Let's go." Static flew down with Gear right behind him.

"Now there's no way you're old enough to be frequenting bars firebug." Static taunted from just above Hotstreak's head.

Hotstreak stopped and looked up frowning. "Sparky, what an unpleasant surprise."

"You know me, just full of surprises. Gear?"

Hotstreak spun around and caught a zapcap to the chest. "Oh, shit."

Tendrils shot out of the grenade and wrapped themselves around Hotstreak's chest and arms. "Timber!" Static poked him in the back and Hotstreak stumbled forward, falling on his face.

"_Ow_. What the hell? I didn't even do anything." Hotstreak turned on his side and scowled at Static.

"Sorry but it had to be done. C'mon." Static grabbed one of Hotstreak's arms and Gear grabbed the other. Together they dragged the larger teen into an alley.

"Okay so listen up. We could take you to jail right now for last week. But we'd rather find out what the hell happened that's making the weather act all screwy before we dump your butt behind bars. So here's how this is going to work, you tell us what's up and we'll drop you off at the state penitentiary." Static started.

Hotstreak raised an eyebrow. "Not liking the choices so far."

"Shame, that's your only one." Gear quipped.

"What makes you think I know anything about the weather? Go talk to Slipstream or Permafrost if you're that curious." Hotstreak said, anger rising in his voice.

"The light. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's the only thing we can think of." Static said.

Hotstreak sighed and opened his mouth to respond when a particularly strong gust of wind nearly knocked them over. They raised their heads to the sky, a drop of rain landed on Statics nose. It stung.

"Ow!" Static swiped the liquid off his skin. "Acid rain's back. We've got to get inside."

"We're going to your apartment." Gear grabbed Hotstreak again and heaved him into the air. "We'll have to kick Shiv out."

Both of Hotstreak's eyebrows shot for his hairline. "First off, it's not _my_ apartment. Second, Shiv's already gone. Ebon would have picked him up three minutes ago and I _was_ supposed to be there too."

"Apologies all around. Let's just go!" Static grabbed the other side of Hotstreak and they flew back to the apartment, trying to dodge around the fat drops of hazardous rain.

* * *

"In you go." Static and Gear heaved Hotstreak through the still open window. Hotstreak bounced on the couch and flopped to the ground before settling on his back, growling lowly at them. 

As Hotstreak had said, Shiv was gone. The apartment was empty. Gear shut the window behind him as the rain picked up in intensity and with the wind, the rain came down at an angle, soaking the cushions on the couch.

"This is really no way to ask for information." Hotstreak muttered and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Static looked at him. "You're right."

"I am?"

"He is?" Gear looked just as surprised as Hotstreak.

Static grinned and disappeared for a moment in the direction of the kitchen. He came back with a bucketful of water.

Hotstreak saw the bucket and squirmed, a look of panic springing across his face. Gear laughed and grabbed Hotstreak's shoulders, holding him against the couch.

Static dumped the water over the pyro's head. Hotstreak spluttered and swore while the heroes laughed. Hotstreak shook his head to clear the water out of his eyes and glared at Static. "Asshole."

Static's grin got larger. "Release the catch Gear. He can't ignite."

Gear flipped a switch on one of the tentacles and they popped off, retracting back into the grenade which Gear pocketed.

Hotstreak shook his head again and brushed drooping red spikes out of his face, rivulets of water still streamed down his face and his clothes were soaked.

"See? Now we can ask you, you'll be comfortable, and we'll be happy." Static sat on the floor in front of Hotstreak, Gear still resting on the couch behind them.

"This is what you call comfortable?" Hotstreak shrugged his jacket off and tapped at the puddle forming around him. Static shurgged. "Anyway, doesn't mean I'll answer shit from you two." The pyro was determined to be as stubborn as possible.

Static sighed. There was no way Hotstreak would go for an offer the same way Ferret had. The older boy wasn't a genius, but he was smart enough to see a trap like the one they'd set for Ferret. Gear had tagged the annoying metahuman with a tracker as he ran away so they could find him in 24 hours.

"Listen, people are getting hurt out there. If you know anything to help us, we'd really appreciate it. I don't want people suffering when there might be something I can do to stop it." Static tried sincerity, fairly certain it wouldn't work.

It didn't. Hotstreak laughed at him. "There isn't a way to stop this mess, at least not for another two weeks."

"What's in two weeks?" Static asked confusedly.

"His birthday." Gear said, scrolling through what little file there was on Francis Stone.

Hotstreak craned his head back to look at Gear. "Right on Brainboy."

"I don't get it, what's so important about your birthday?" Static asked.

Hotstreak looked at him and suddenly Static didn't see the half-sane pyro who usually delighted in blowing things up. There was understanding, fear, guilt, anger, and dozens of other emotions in his green eyes that Static had never seen there before and he felt like he was looking at the strange light again.

"Whoa."

Hotstreak looked away and sighed, bringing his knees to his chest and clasping his hands around them. "I'll be eighteen in two weeks. On my eighteenth birthday, I-I have to choose."

"Choose what?" Gear asked.

Hotstreak smiled faintly. "Whether to be an angel or a devil."

**Author's Note:**

Again, I don't know if anyone is interested in this story at all. You'll have to let me know WITH REVIEWS. I was just thinking back on some of Hotstreak's characteristics in the show and a lot of the time I feel he's torn between good and bad. Alva's island, the tanker, Aqua Maria, Madelyn. There are a lot scenes where he's on the verge of being a good guy. So I naturally think, what if there are supernatural causes behind this indecision. Half-angel, half-devil. Then, of course, I had to write about it.

Note: This story is in no way meant to be religious. I know very little about angels and all that so if I offend someone with my lack of knowledge, it was unintentional.


	2. Chapter 2: Power of Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make money off of that nothing

**Chapter Two: Power of Hell**

Static stared at Francis, then at Gear, and then back at Francis. Then he started laughing. "You…you expect me to believe that? How dumb do you think I am?" Francis opened his mouth to reply but Static hastily cut him off. "Don't answer. Seriously man, that's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Gear nodded his agreement. "It is unbelievable. I think even you would be able to think up a better excuse than that."

Francis' face went as red as his hair and his features turned to stone in anger. "It's the truth damn it. Not my fault if you won't listen to me. When the ground splits open underneath your feet don't come crying to me."

Now it was Static's turn to frown. "Is that a threat?"

Francis rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up and stretching his back before answering. "No, and at the risk of sounding cliché I won't say it's a promise either. But it damn sure is going to happen, and pretty soon if the weather is any indication."

"I knew it." Gear breathed.

"Don't tell me you believe him?" Static asked incredulously, moving over to Francis and pulling him back to the couch.

Gear looked up sharply, he had been muttering to himself and Backpack. "Wha…no, at least I don't think so. But I do believe that the weather will progress in that way. The air pressure has been dropping sharply for the past few days…"

Static, still holding onto Francis, jerked the pyro's arm to get his attention. Francis swung his head at the hero. "Yes?"

"What can we do to stop it?"

Francis shrugged. "Nothing that I know of."

"What you don't have any awesome angel powers?" Static asked again, this time sarcastically.

Francis raised an eyebrow and answered in a mocking tone. "Course not. Only fully realized angels and devils have access to their powers. I won't get them until my birthday."

Static stared at him. "I don't know what to believe but if there's going to be an earthquake we need to warn the police and the public as soon as possible."

Gear nodded and the two made for the window when a loud ripping noise reached their ears. The heroes paused confusedly, one foot each on the sill, and looked at each other.

Francis jumped, his face going pale, and dashed to one of the bedrooms. Static was about to follow when the entire building shook on its foundation. The room seemed to slide to one side and Static had to fight to remain standing.

Outside, screams were tearing through the air and there was the sound of more buildings shifting weight as the earth moved beneath them.

As one, the two heroes launched themselves out the window. Static gasped and plunged for the street in terror.

The street was being torn in two, a definitive crack spreading down either end. People were running out of buildings and stumbling over debris, some were falling and tripping into the crack which was not yet big enough to swallow them entirely.

That would change soon. Even as Static watched, the crack grew another few inches and a woman nearby sobbed in fear as her ankle got caught in the crevice. Static shot toward her and latched an arm around her waist, dragging her out of harm's way.

Gear was busy struggling with pedestrians as well, but for every one they flung out of the way, two more toppled into danger.

And still the ground shook and rumbled, a building shuddered and fell, one story collapsing into the other. "This is impossible!" Static shouted choking on the dust flying through the air. He could hardly see Gear now through the mess.

"V! There!" Gear was pointing at a van full of people, leaning haphazardly toward the hole. They both took off toward it as fast as they could but saw the van was falling onto its side…

Then, all at once, the chaos ground to a halt.

* * *

Francis felt the first shock wave course through the building and he gripped the sides of the doorway, feeling sick to his stomach with the power of it. He could feel the energies of hell behind the earthquake. 

The building stopped moving for a moment and Francis collapsed into his bedroom. He quickly threw dry clothes on and pulled at the window until it budged open. Some idiot had painted over the latch years ago and it took him a few precious seconds to wrench the window open.

He was met with a wave of sound, buildings groaning under pressure and people screaming all around him. Francis shook his head to clear his thoughts and jumped out onto the fire escape. The metal had been twisted into an unrecognizable mass but Francis carefully clambered down whatever he could and jumped the last few feet, landing softly on the balls of his feet.

His agility allowed to him leap out of the way as a large piece of the building dropped through the air and exploded into shards where Francis had just been. Francis threw up an arm to protect his face and was rewarded with a biting sting in his arm and side.

Francis growled and ran to the street, stopping short at the scene. His mouth opened in revulsion and horror. Static and Gear were doing everything they could, that was obvious, but people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. If people weren't dead yet, they soon would be.

There was a shrill scream just a few feet away from the pyro. Francis spun and saw a waitress from the bar, one he personally liked named Carol. She was sliding, the ground arching under her body and sending her toward the gaping hole in the street. Francis dove at her, knocking them both off the death slide and into a car. Francis spun in the dive, wrapping his arms around Carol and holding her to his chest while his back collided with the car's bumper.

Carol opened her eyes in surprise and turned her head to see Francis sitting up slowly. "Oh! Hot…Francis! Thank you!" She hugged him quickly.

Francis hid his groan of pain and smiled thinly at her. "No problem." He got to his feet and offered her a hand. "Stay on the sidewalk."

Carol's face went blank. "Wha…?"

"The sidewalk, go." Francis shoved her away and surveyed the street. Then he spotted them. A van, parked on the side of the road, was tipping toward the crack. Inside was a family, the father in the front seat frantically trying to unlock the doors but the car wasn't responding. They would be crushed almost instantly. Francis moved to help and saw Static and Gear zooming at the family as well.

Francis found himself panting for breath. This wasn't right. People shouldn't die because of him…not innocent people. It was his fault, how could he stop it? How?

Francis screamed and fell to his knees as a bright light radiated out of him, sweeping across the street in a moment.

* * *

Static spun around and saw Francis kneeling on the ground, his hands clenched into fists beside him. His face was ashy and streaked with sweat and he was gasping for breath. Then the hero noticed something else. The only thing moving on the street was the rapid rising and falling of Francis' chest. 

Static's mouth fell open. People were frozen in their tracks, caught running and falling, as though they were statues. The air seemed hazy and thick. Gear moved his arms experimentally, as though to assure himself that he still could. There were even pieces of rubble suspended in midair, Static pushed a pebble in the air beside him and it moved at his touch.

"Hotstreak?" Static ventured, sure this power had come from the pyro.

"Get them out of the street." Francis ground out between clenched teeth.

"Who…where?"

"Sidewalk." Francis said again, sounding more pained with every syllable.

Gear had Backpack tear open the door of the van and he and Static took turns flying the frozen people to the sidewalk. Next they moved people in the street out of the way, rescuing people who had been only moments from death.

The two ran back to Francis, who had dropped to all fours and was wheezing with some unseen effort. "Everyone's safe. What are you doing?" Gear asked.

Francis lifted his head and looked at the deserted street. A small grin flitted across his face. "Good." Then he exhaled and everything burst into motion at once.

Rubble crashed into the street and people screamed again. Before realizing they weren't where they had been a moment before. After a few more seconds of rumbling, the ground became still.

The earthquake had ended as soon as it had begun.

Static looked around to make sure all the people were safe before hooking an arm around Francis' waist and lifting him to his feet. Francis stumbled for footing and leaned into the hero, unable to carry his own weight.

"Let's get out of here." Static said quietly to Gear.

"Where?"

"Gas station. Help me, he's heavy." Gear took the other side of Francis and again, for the second time that day, they flew the pyro somewhere to be questioned. After he woke up that is.

* * *

Francis woke groggily and sat up slowly, shaking his head and groaning. His vision cleared after a moment and he saw the inside of what appeared to be a run-down, half-destroyed gas station. But, things aren't always as they appear. Francis stared in awe at the complex mechanisms littering the place and high-tech computers humming away in the corner. He recognized only a police scanner and what looked like some of Gear's zap caps half assembled. 

Francis tried to sit up fully but found his arm handcuffed to the arm of the beat up old couch he was lying on. Using this new evidence and the gadgets all around him, he figured it was safe to deduce that this was Static's and Gear's headquarters.

"You're awake. Good, sit up and put this on so I can unchain you." Gear was standing in the doorway, holding out a metallic bracelet to the pyro. Francis sat and took the bracelet, but didn't put it on.

"Fine, stay locked up." Gear pulled a chair around and sat on it backwards, staring at Francis and twiddling a key in his gloved hand.

"What's it do?" Francis asked, running his fingers over an electric strip on the metal.

"Controls your power in small dosages. Don't want you frying anything. It's actually just a prototype, I've been working on it for some time to make transporting metahumans easier on the police. Fits on your upper arm and tightens, not uncomfortably...at least I don't think so. This is kinda a trial run." Gear explained offhandedly.

If anything, this made Francis more suspicious. "So this thing could just zap me for no reason or cut off the circulation in my arm at any random moment?"

Gear shrugged. "Well, I would take it off in that case but yeah, pretty much."

"Great." Francis fiddled with the bracelet for another moment before slipping it over his free hand and pushing it up his arm. A light blinked on the bracelet and immediately Francis felt some of the fire in him diminish. It was still there, but just beyond his reach. "Freaky."

"Excellent, now I can do this," Gear jumped up and unlocked the handcuff. "Oh, and also follow me."

"Where?" Francis stood and followed Gear out of the room, distractedly stretching his sore muscles and feeling the lacerations and bruises from earlier.

"Static's waiting. We...well, we have to talk again. After what just happened I think we're both willing to re-think our stand on this whole angel-devil thing." Gear said without turning around as he opened a door and led Francis down a flight of stairs.

"Ummm...cool. I guess. How long was I out?"

"About two hours. Cleanup has started on the south side and it looks as though there were only one or two fatalities. Pretty good considering the damage done to the street and buildings. Without the warning tremors more people would have been trapped in the buildings, contractors skimped on the concrete in a lot of them because it's the most expensive thing in building a house and so the foundation's weren't very solid. They all collapsed fairly easily. Ah, here we are. Watch your head." Gear pushed open another door and ducked inside. Francis followed after him and had to duck as well, there were water pipes criss-crossing much of the room's ceiling and some dipped low enough for him to run into.

Static was sitting at a desk, writing something on a notepad and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked up when he heard the door open and frowned at Francis. "I thought you said only a full realized angel...devil...whatever the hell you are could use their powers?"

Francis stopped and frowned, confused. "Wha...oh you mean the time stop. Right, well, the thing is I shouldn't have been able to do that. That's probably why I passed out, used my own life force instead of energy from the Earth like the others do."

"This sounds like some twisted anime to me." Gear said bluntly, dropping into a chair near Static.

Francis' frown deepened at the comment. "Look I...oh no." Francis was cut off as a swirling smoke enveloped his legs. Soon the whole room was full of smoke but strangely none of them was choking on it. In fact, it was giving off a rather pleasant smell and both Static and Gear leaned forward to inhale deeper. Francis grabbed them by the collar and threw them back into their seats. "Don't move, it's a trick. What the hell does he think he's doing here?"

The smoke drifted away slowly and Static and Gear lurched unpleasantly as the pleasant scent turned into brimstone, an odor so strong they nearly gagged.

"Why must you ruin my fun? They would have made a fine addition to my collection." The smoke cleared finally and all smells disappeared, revealing a tall man in a fine suit, hands stuffed in his pants pockets nonchalantly and an easy grin across his handsome face. His hair was as fiery red as Francis', but without blond streaks, and he was sporting a similar goatee as well although he was clearly much older, around twenty-five.

"Hello Dad." Francis crossed his arms. "Usually you send some of your cronies up to check on me, what's the occasion?"

"I need an occasion to say hello to my favorite son?" The man crossed the room and slung his arm casually around Francis' shoulders.

Francis shrugged him off. "Only son, at least only semi-legitimate one. Unless you and Persephone know something I don't?"

The man looked affronted, but then a smirk slid across his face, one Static had seen many times on his son's. "No, but what a remarkably underhanded comment. I tell you you'd do well with me in hell."

"Ha, nice try. You know that neither you or mom can have any part in this. Although the earthquake today was a nice touch, were you going to wait until the day before my birthday to blow the whole city up?"

"I tolerated the insult before but you should really refrain from questioning my decisions in the future." The man's face went icy in a moment and both Static and Gear shivered from the intensity of the look he was giving Francis. Then, to their surprise, Francis shot almost an identical look back. Instead of things icing over, however, the temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket and before long, both heroes were drenched in sweat.

"Um, excuse me? You're his _dad_?" Static interrupted quietly.

Francis and the man snapped out of the glaring contest and faced Static. "Forgot you were there Sparky. Yeah, this is my dad."

"But, you're...young." Gear said.

The man rolled his eyes as if to say, tell me something I don't know. "Devils, as well as angels, stop aging after reaching the age of twenty-five. I'm actually several thousand years old."

"Oh. Cool." Gear looked away embarrassed.

"And you are...a devil I presume. I always thought there was only one devil." Static spoke again.

"There are many devils, truly brilliant men on Earth who rise through the ranks after their deaths can become devils and devils who breed have offspring that are automatically born devils. Only one may deign a man who was once mortal worthy enough and command all the devils." The man flashed them a cocky grin. "Take a guess who."

"Y-you? So you're like the king of the devils?" Static stammered.

The man snorted in derision. "King, please. Call me Lucifer. Although Hades, Satan, Iblis, the Adversary, and several others are also appropriate."

"So, you're the son of Lucifer?" Gear asked, although the answer was obvious again.

Francis nodded. "The real Prince of Darkness if you will."

"Whoa." Static slumped in his seat, his mind whirling with this new revelation. "Okay, okay. I believe you now."

Francis rolled his eyes like his father, in fact, most of his mannerisms seemed to come from Lucifer. "Well good to know Sparky. Only had to show you the freaking Antichrist to make you believe me."

"These jokers didn't listen to you? Even after you time stopped earlier? Which, by the way, I'm not too happy about. Want me to smite them?" Lucifer said, stepping forward menacingly.

"Dad, no. No smiting." Francis put a hand on his father's arm to stop him. "If you're here, that means mom can't be far behind."

"She's coming later tonight after I leave. You know we don't like to talk." Lucifer said stiffly at the change in topic.

Francis grinned. "That's why I brought it up. Well, it was nice chatting, but shouldn't you get back to the underworld? You know, spirits to damn and all that. Can't keep them waiting."

Lucifer turned to his son. "These next few weeks are very important Francis, you must know that. Not just for you either, the last time there was a mussito it changed the entire course of Earth's history. It is crucial that you choose correctly."

Francis looked away hastily, unable to hold his father's intense gaze this time. Lucifer sighed and clapped Francis on the shoulder. "I know I can't do anything to make up your mind for you but...wouldn't you look great as a devil?" Lucifer snapped his fingers and Francis was suddenly wearing a suit just like his. A full length mirror appeared in front of them and Lucifer reached over to smooth Francis' blood red tie. The two of them looked almost identical. "So handsome and dapper." Lucifer said with a grin.

"Dad." Francis shaking off the allusion. "Thanks but..."

Lucifer raised his hand to stop him. "No, I know. Can't blame me for trying. Let me just fix you up." Lucifer laid both hands on Francis' shoulders and exhaled deeply. In a moment, Francis' cuts and bruises had faded and his muscles weren't sore any more. Lucifer straightened and pulled at his suit jacket to smooth the creases. "I'll see you soon." Without acknowledging either Static or Gear, Lucifer snapped his fingers again and in a swirl of smoke he vanished.

"Sooooo." Gear said awkwardly. "Angels do blinding lights and devils do smelly smokes. Good to know."

**Author's Note:**

Soooooo. That was a...fun chapter. God, it was hard to write right up until the last bit. I find Lucifer an enjoyable character. Kind of like the devil on Reaper, y'know? But obviously younger and hotter, literally. Poor Francis, now his mom's gonna come. Can you say parental interference? I was going to make his mom Gabrielle but then I realized it's actually Gabriel, as in a guy. Oh well.

I did research for this chapter! Yay me! Now you must LEAVE ME A REVIEW, you simply must!

P.S Mussito is latin for mutt. I figure half-angel and half-devil qualifies as mixed breeding and also it was the best word I could find.


	3. Chapter 3: Heavenly Interference

Disclaimer: Sigh..not as of yet do I own Static Shock

**Chapter Three: Heavenly Interference**

"Okay, okay, okay." Static mumbled to himself, pacing the floor of the gas station.

"You've been saying that for over an hour now." Gear commented idly with a small grin.

Static whirled on him. "How can you be calm right now? Basically in a week's time, Dakota's going to be ripped apart because Hotstreak can't make up his mind about being an angel or a devil and there's nothing we can do about it! People have died already; I can't just sit back and watch more people go up in flames for no good reason."

"Nice speech hero." Francis grunted; face adopting its usual look of anger. "It won't be as bad as it was last time; I'll tell you that right now. Earth can't handle some huge natural disaster at the moment and even God doesn't like tempting the fates."

Static took a few deep calming breaths and collapsed onto the couch next to the pyro. "Alright, fine…but things will happen?"

Francis nodded.

Gear stared at Francis with a perplexed expression. "I've heard 'the last time' mentioned a lot. What happened last time there was one of you, half…people?"

Francis grinned wryly. "Ever hear of Atlantis?"

Static groaned. "No way."

Gear snapped his fingers. "That's how it happened! Was it heaven or hell who did it?"

"Heaven." Francis answered again, rubbing subconsciously at his bracelet.

"Why would heaven do something like that? I thought they were the good guys?" Static asked.

Francis looked sideways at him. "God is quite capable of flooding the whole world…Noah ring any bells? True story. The big guy just sent up a massive tidal wave and downed the whole island. It was one damn big wave too, Italy wasn't always boot shaped and Crete used to be a whole lot bigger."

Gear whistled in awe.

Static shook his head, as if to clear his mind, and sighed. "Okay, the question is now what do we do about it? We should keep an eye on you, maybe try and help you come up with a decision before your birthday, would that speed the process up?"

Francis nodded again. "The moment I decide, within a year of my eighteenth birthday that is. You two are involved, you saw my dad. Chances are you'll meet my mom later. I've got to stick with you two."

Gear looked around. "This place is kind of a dump but I suppose you should stay here, I bet Shiv's building got totaled in the earthquake."

"I'd prefer to have him closer, but there's no way I can take him back to my place." Static said.

"Why not Hawkins?" Francis asked suddenly.

"Because, you don't know my…my. What the hell did you just say?!" Static jumped up from the couch and rounded on the pyro. Gear shot up too, looking curious.

"Please Virgil. I've known you and flyboy are one and the same for a few months now. Shouldn't have taken me so long, how many fifteen year olds with that hair did I personally see at the Bang?" Francis crossed his arms and smirked at Static's shocked look. "And that would make your better half Foley, you two are too predictable."

"But…but why didn't you tell Ebon? He tried to kidnap me once!" Static spluttered.

"Me too." Gear added.

Francis shrugged. "In case you can't tell, I don't like Ebon. He's an asshole."

Gear shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me why but I trust you enough to let it go. Besides, in a week you're not going to be around anymore so it doesn't matter." He took off his visor, exposing his face, and ran a hand through his blond hair.

Static looked at him funny, and then followed his lead. Once the white mask was off, it was just Virgil Hawkins standing there. "Okay so now you _a__re_ coming to my house. My pops probably won't be too happy but it's the most convenient place. C'mon."

Francis stood and followed the heroes, both slipping their masks back on in the daylight.

* * *

They took the back alleys, seeing as how Francis was hindered by the bracelet, until they reached the Hawkins' comfortable abode. 

The street lights were just turning on, so Static didn't worry about the neighbors seeing them sneaking around the steps and skulking up to the front door like shadows.

Robert Hawkins opened the door, blinked in the dim lighting, and let out a little gasping sound. Either in fright or surprise Static couldn't say.

They did look a little frightening standing there. All three of them were looking slightly worse for wear after helping out with the earthquake earlier, Francis' shirt had more tears in it than stitches and Gear was sporting a bright purple bruise on one cheek.

"Hey pops. Um, let me explain." Static said hastily, stepping past his father and into the foyer. Gear pulled Francis in after him.

Robert shut the door and motioned wordlessly for them to follow him to the living room.

"Sharon's not home, is she?" Virgil asked, taking off his mask.

Robert shook his head. "Adam took her out to a movie."

Virgil let out a deep breath in relief. Sharon would have started screaming the moment she saw Francis. He was just glad his father remained cool, calm and collected, but that was just the Hawkins patriarch's way.

Robert sat in his favorite armchair, sinking into the cushion and stared at them.

Virgil, Richie, and Francis sat on the couch, Francis looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hello Francis." Robert said finally after another few minutes of silence.

Francis waved feebly. "Hey Mr. H."

"You two know each other?" Virgil asked.

"I was his court-appointed counselor at the center for a while when he was younger. I don't think I was of much help." Robert explained stonily.

Francis grinned a little. "I'm not dead am I?"

"I'm going to assume there's a story here." Robert crossed his legs and waited for someone to speak. No one wanted to. Virgil had seen his father unhappy before, he had never gone this brutally quiet. It was unnerving and frankly, scary as hell.

As fast as they could, Virgil and Gear went over the story, stopping every now and then so Francis could add some detail. Robert's face didn't change expressions but he was silent and listened attentively, nodding in a few places.

"I've always believed in heaven." He said quietly when they were finished.

"You believe me?" Francis asked confusedly.

"My wife's got to be somewhere." Robert explained quietly.

Virgil looked away at the mention of his mom, and then rounded on Francis. "If you knew my dad and he had helped you, why did you beat me up that one time?"

Francis looked at Virgil and snorted derisively. "I didn't beat you up; I gave you a black eye. And I didn't do it because of you, it was about me and Wade and you just happened to be in the way."

Richie jumped in when Virgil's face turned purple in rage. "Hotstreak needs to stay here for a while Mr. Hawkins. Is that okay?"

Robert nodded. "I won't be the one who has to explain this to your sister though."

Virgil paled. "You're right. She'll kill me."

"Good luck Virg. Behave Hotstreak or you'll be wrapped up in one of these for a few hours." Richie brandished a zap cap at the pyro with a wry grin. "Don't want to be late for dinner and I sure don't want to be here when Sharon gets home. I'll check in with you in the morning, depending on if you're still alive that is." Richie chuckled to himself and hoisted a borrowed backpack with his uniform in it over his shoulder before leaving.

Virgil groaned and collapsed back onto the couch.

Robert smiled softly. "I'll see if we can't find you some decent clothes around here. Help yourself to food in the kitchen."

Francis looked surprised at the hospitality but nodded and smiled his gratitude.

Virgil got up and left, returning a few minutes later with blankets and a pillow. He tossed them onto the couch and dropped the pillow into Francis' lap. "You've got the couch."

"Okay." Francis put the pillow aside, kicked off his worn sneakers, and spread out on the couch sighing deeply in contentment.

Virgil rolled his eyes and fell into his father's chair. "What do you want to watch Smoky?" He asked as casually as he could with his arch nemesis in house.

Francis shrugged and closed his eyes, not sleeping but resting.

Virgil turned on the TV and they spent the next half hour in a comfortable silence watching the Sci-Fi channel. Robert came down once and handed Francis a few sets of clothing, cotton drawstring pants to sleep in, a pair of old jeans Robert had long since outgrown, a sweatshirt, and one of Virgil's over-sized t-shirts that actually fit the pyro's muscular body perfectly.

* * *

Half-asleep with just the glare from the TV keeping him awake, Virgil heard the sound of a key in the lock. 

Francis jerked at the sound too, and sat up a little to peer over the back of the couch at the door.

Sharon walked through, laughing at something Adam was saying behind her. She saw the TV on first. "Virgil? Are you still up?"

She came further into the room and flipped on the light. Then she screamed.

Francis dodged the first assault of Sharon's purse by rolling off the couch and under the coffee table before leaping behind Robert's chair for cover. Virgil grabbed Sharon's arm and tried to hold her back, rushing through an explanation as fast as he could.

Sharon stopped screaming and looked at he brother skeptically. "Are you high?"

"No." Virgil frowned. "It's the truth, right Hotstreak?"

"Yup," came the reply from behind the chair.

"Next you'll be telling me that you're Static." Sharon exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air for emphasis.

Virgil didn't say anything.

"Oh my god." Sharon clapped a hand over her mouth. "Bu…you can't…I saw…"

"Virgil?" Adam asked slowly. "Are you?"

Virgil nodded.

Sharon screamed again. Adam shook his head. "I don't believe it. The whole time, you were right here. And I almost hurt you too."

"It wasn't your fault or anything man, don't blame yourself. It was a secret I had to keep but now it's a little hard. I know I can trust you all. Pops has known for a few months and Hotstreak knows too, he figured it out on his own but that's beside the point." Virgil said slowly, picking his words carefully.

"The point being?" Sharon asked.

"I wouldn't tell this to you now of all times if there weren't a reason for it." He looked Sharon in the eye. "I saw the devil himself. Why would I lie to you about this?"

Sharon was quiet for a long time, staring Virgil in the eye. He forced himself not to look away under her harsh gaze. "Alright…I believe you."

"That was touching, really." Francis called again, still hiding.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You can come out now."

"Not until I hear the sound of a purse hitting the floor."

Sharon dropped her purse. "Happy Hothead?"

"What is with these nicknames, they're awful." Francis complained, standing up slowly. "Hey Evans."

"Stone." Adam nodded back.

Sharon walked forward until she was eye to eye…well eye to chest with Francis because he was taller than her. She grabbed the collar of his borrowed shirt and yanked his head down to her. "Half-angel half-devil? You have got to be kidding me…how dumb to you think I am?"

"Mussito actually." Francis offered, not intimidated in the least now that she was unarmed. "And if you want the proof, look behind you."

Sharon, Virgil, and Adam turned around. Behind them a small light was slowly increasing in intensity until it was so bright, they had to look away. "What is that?" Sharon called, shading her eyes.

"My mom."

The light cleared in an instant, as though someone had poured water over it to extinguish it. Standing in the middle of the Hawkins' living room was a tall woman wearing a loose white shirt and pants and no shoes or socks at all. She had long blonde hair, plaited into a single braid behind her head.

The similarities between Francis and his father had been evident at once, the red hair and character traits jumped right out at you. With his mother, they were more hidden. The blond streaks obviously came from her, his hair was as divided as his destiny. Upon closer inspection, Virgil saw the same bright green eyes that Francis had, although hers were glittering with a repressed mirth and glow of some other thing, he couldn't quite grasp what it was.

"Hi mom." Francis stepped forward and swept into a low bow.

His mother did likewise and they both straightened. "And how's my dashing boy?" She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. Francis resisted the urge to pull away.

Virgil and Adam snickered. Sharon just looked dumbfounded. Here was the proof alright.

"Not so good. Y'know, destiny tearing my soul into two and all that." Francis said lightly, stepping back.

She ran a hand soothingly along his arm. "It will get better Francis. It's almost over."

He nodded and then remembered there were other people in the room with them. "Virgil, Evans, Virgil's sister, this is my mom Gabrielle."

Gabrielle extended her hand to them each in turn. "Pleased to meet you, thank you for helping Francis today." She said to Virgil.

"N-no problem." Virgil stuttered, marveling at the feel of her hand in his. He was actually touching an angel.

Gabrielle turned back to Francis. "I hear you've been talking with your father."

Francis shrugged noncommittally. "Define talking."

"You know the rules pertaining to mussitos…no otherworldly being may…"

"May interfere with the mussito's destiny choice. Yes, I know it as well as he. Which brings me to the question, why are _you_ here?"

Gabrielle flushed only slightly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Your father healed you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be around, if you ever need anything. Both worlds are watching you now, very intently. God has spoken to me on the matter; he's looking forward to your birthday."

"Goody."

Gabrielle slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be so blunt. We are all just looking out for your best interests. I want you to know that." She looked at her son a moment longer and sighed. "I'll see you around dear." She squeezed his shoulder in farewell, nodded at the other three, and vanished in another bight flash of light.

Francis ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly before turning back to them.

"Enough proof?"

Sharon nodded and headed for the stairs without further argument. "I'm making breakfast in the morning and you had better fold your blankets or there'll be hell to pay."

* * *

Sharon was true to her word. The first one to wake the next morning, she was surprised to see the skies were blue for the first time in days. She supposed it had something to do with Francis meeting with his parents. Perhaps the earthquake had been to get his attention? She didn't linger on the thought too long. 

She got dressed in her usual casual sweatpants and tank top, she wasn't going to the center today so there was no point in dressing up, and pulled her back into pigtails.

She paused at the top of the stairs. Suppose Francis was awake? What would she say to him? She didn't like him, that was for sure. He had been wreaking havoc in the city for years, first with his dumb little gang and now he was messing with the weather. Okay, so maybe that wasn't entirely his fault but still.

Sharon didn't have anything to worry about. She stuck her head into the living room on her way to the kitchen and saw Francis was still asleep. He was sprawled half on and half off the couch, snoring slightly with the blankets twisted around his legs.

Looking in the fridge, Sharon frowned. Runny eggs or runny oatmeal? The choices were endless. She knew her cooking was terrible, she tried, she really tried to duplicate her mom's recipes but they never turned out the same. Luckily Virgil didn't tease her _too_ often about it.

She decided on eggs and grabbed the carton, a mixing bowl, and some seasonings and laid them out on the counter. This would be so much easier if her mom had written down her recipes. It was infuriating trying to remember them from heart but Jean Hawkins would always laugh at the idea of recipe cards, tapping her temple and saying it was all stored up there. Now it was stuck there too.

Sharon vaguely recalled her mother adding three spices...and yet she only had the pepper and salt in front of her. Fighting down her frustration. Sharon cracked open half the carton's worth of eggs and stirred them into a yellow goo with a fork, like her mother had always done.

After that, she was stuck.

"You know garlic salt works too."

Sharon jumped and turned. Francis was standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his bare chest smirking slightly at her.

"What did you say?"

"Garlic salt. Adds more flavor than normal salt." Francis swaggered into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "You could add cheese and bacon too. Or at least, that's how I do it."

Sharon thought about it. It did sound tasty. "Okay, seasonings are in the left drawer there and you can cook the bacon Mr. Chef."

Francis did as he was told with a knowing grin.

They worked together in silence for a while. Francis found the pans, sprayed them with Pam and lit the stove while he waited for Sharon to finish mixing the eggs, now packed full with three kinds of cheeses, shreds of bacon, garlic salt, and pepper.

Sharon tipped the mixing bowl towards the pan and pulled a spatula from the drawer. She watched the eggs bubbling in the pan and cleared her throat awkwardly. "How did you learn to cook?"

Francis jumped up backwards to sit on the counter. "In the orphanage I liked to help in the kitchen. I got pretty good, only don't tell anyone. It's kind of a secret."

Sharon didn't smile and didn't respond either, poking at the eggs with the spatula from time to time.

Francis blew a stray lock of hair out of his face agitatedly. "Look, what's it going to take for you not to hate me? Tell me and I'll do it because right now, I could use all the help I can get and frankly, you scare me. You'd help me because I'm stuck trying to figure out what the hell I have to be for the rest of eternity and I have no idea which way to go and you're decisive."

Sharon didn't say anything right away. Francis waited.

"You can flip these for a start, sort of like egg pancakes." Sharon motioned to the pan.

Francis flipped the eggs dutifully and waited for her to say more. Sharon did. "I think it's nice that you're trying to win me over and you're doing a pretty good job of it but if I'm going to join team...whatever you called it...musto."

"Mussito. Means half-angel, half-devil in the old language."

"Right, then it will happen gradually. Your track record is against you right now but you're growing on me. My boyfriend doesn't think you're so bad so that's good and you've already got my baby brother and dad on your side so yeah, you're on your way."

Francis frowned. "But there's nothing I can do now?"

"Be patient. And put those on plates while I get the orange juice, I hear Virgil on the stairs."

* * *

Later that day, Francis, Richie, and Virgil were sitting in the living room. Francis was lying on the floor, with an arm thrown over his face. "I tell you I can't choose!" 

"Well, you were in a gang which means you like to hurt people." Virgil started.

Francis sat up and glared at him. "Doesn't mean I _like_ to do shit hero. I joined a gang because I needed the money and I stayed for the protection. Besides, my dad doesn't punish good people and even God smites the wicked. There isn't really a definite line."

"But you cause destruction for no reason." Richie put in.

Francis shrugged that one off and lay back down. "I was bored a lot."

Virgil groaned and rubbed his eyes. "There's got to be a better way to do this."

The doorbell rang.

Virgil went to see who it was before he answered. He turned back to Richie and Francis, his eyes wide in panic. "It's Frieda! What do I do?"

"Hide?" Francis suggested calmly.

"Virgil? I can hear you. Who are you talking to?" Frieda knocked on the door.

"Oh no."

"I have a key so I can come in whether you want me to or not, remember? You said we'd go to the mall today and meet up with Daisy at Nordstrom's." Frieda knocked again.

Virgil shot Francis, who was shaking his head furiously, an apologetic glance and opened the door. "Yeah I remember. Give me one second." Virgil tried to shut the door but Frieda stepped in.

"Hey Richie! You didn't say Richie was here..." She trailed off as her eyes fell on Francis.

The pyro grimaced and he and Richie clapped their hands over their ears at the same time as Frieda let out a deafening scream. Virgil grabbed her around the middle. "Shhh, no it's okay. _Don't hit me_! He's okay, really! Just listen!"

Francis looked ready to hide behind the chair again.

As calmly as he could Virgil explained the whole story again to a clearly hysterical Frieda. When he finished, Frieda had an odd look on her face and she was staring at Francis. "God you're dumb. Why don't you just do a pro/con list?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Third chapter! I'm going to express some feelings now. This is in no way ever going to become a Francis/Sharon fic. That would be weird. Maybe a friendship will blossom, we'll have to wait and see...because seriously, even I don't know. I make this up as I go along. I went with Gabrielle, it seemed right. She was kind of funny. Sorry her part was so little, I really didn't know how to write her.

P.S That's my own egg recipe, had it this morning. Very good.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: It's Getting Hot in Here

Disclaimer: If only…I'm running out of ways to say I don't own Static Shock.

**Chapter Four: It's Getting Hot in Here**

Frieda glared at Francis and he shifted uncomfortably. "S-sorry?"

Frieda rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. Where's paper and a pencil Virg? Let's kick this bum out of the city before the roof falls off my house."

Francis frowned. "Whichever way I go, I'll make sure you go the opposite."

"Thanks, wouldn't want to spend all eternity with you." Frieda responded bitingly. She extended her hand for the pad of paper Virgil gave her. She tapped the pen against her cheek thoughtfully and shoved Richie's feet off the couch so she could sit down. "First things first, what are the pros of either side?"

"Heaven gets to help people?" Richie offered.

"Hell's too hot." Virgil insisted.

Frieda jotted both down.

"Do I get a say in this?" Francis asked mildly but everyone could see his infamous temper was rising. It was as if these three had decided to take over his destiny, and he wasn't happy about it. "You're not even saying anything good about hell."

"_Are_ there good things about hell?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, course there are. There are good sides and bad sides to everything. I thought that's why we're doing this list?" Francis frowned and thought for a moment. "I would have more power in hell, less people to look after…" Francis tapped his chin thoughtfully. "My dad's funnier than my mom."

"And better dressed." Richie chimed in.

"Yes! That's a pro." Francis smiled in satisfaction and nodded approvingly at Richie.

Virgil and Frieda looked at him. "What? If I have to be dressed a certain way forever it might as well be stylish." Francis insisted.

"Fine." Frieda blew hair out her face and wrote down some pros for hell. She paused, biting on the pen cap and looked at Francis. "What duties do either entail?"

Francis leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I dunno. Devils hafta, well they have to monitor that everyone's doing their punishments or running files on newcomers otherwise how do they know how severe a punishment to give which spirit?"

"And angels?" Virgil asked.

"Angels escort souls to their destination, heaven or hell doesn't matter. They have to take care of files too and they occasionally get to do ground work, checking in on mortals and that stuff." Francis shrugged. "Both are kind of boring, especially for newbies like me. We spend two to three hundred years just learning requirements and history and some more useless stuff."

"History of what?" Richie asked, leaning forward, his eyes shining with excitement behind his glasses.

"History of the world." Francis said as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Bible stuff kind of, but only the true parts, how the Earth was formed…that kind of stuff."

Richie's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"And what are the requirements?" Frieda asked.

Francis turned red suddenly and looked away. "Ah shit, I shouldn't be telling you guys this. It's against the rules. I'm gonna be in huge trouble."

"Why? You've been telling us secrets for a few days now. What's the big deal?" Virgil asked.

Francis stood up and walked away, one hand going to the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. "Mortals aren't supposed to know this…they're just _not_, okay? It's how its been for thousands of years. I can't explain why."

Virgil looked like he wanted to inquire further when Frieda stepped in. "Fine, no details is fine. We really do need to hammer out the rest of this list though, it could help a little bit in finding out which way you're leaning toward."

Francis was still playing with his collar and didn't answer.

"Hellllooooo? Don't ignore me." Frieda frowned.

Suddenly, Francis whipped back the curtains on one of the windows and looked upwards. Dark clouds were swirling in the sky, punctuated by flashes of oddly colored lightning. A wind picked up and the streets darkened almost instantly as the sun vanished behind rolling strom clouds.

A little child started crying outside before their parent ushered them indoors with a fearful look towards the heavens.

Virgil, Richie, and Frieda joined Francis at the window. "What's happening?" Virgil asked slowly.

"Retaliation." Francis muttered. "You're gonna want to get out there hero. It's going to be messy."

"How do you know?" Richie asked, moving for his backpack to get his costume.

Francis pulled a thin gold chain from under his shirt, what he had really been fiddling with moments before. Hanging from the chain was a small pendant with a blood red background and a strange gold insignia etched into it. The gold was glowing brightly.

"There's no clasp on this." Frieda stared at the chain in confusion.

"Mussitos wear it; it burns to let them know when there are otherworldly conflictions going on." Francis tapped the symbol. "Means mussito in the old language. Red for hell, gold for heaven. The gold is lightened so that means its heaven's turn to try and ruin my life."

"Shit." Virgil exhaled. "We should go." He said to Richie. His friend nodded, already pulling his visor out.

"Whoa. You guys are Static and Gear? I knew it! That's why you're never around." Frieda exclaimed, throwing her arms around Virgil's neck. "You're the heroes of Dakota!"

Francis grabbed her and pulled Frieda aside to let the two go and get ready. "Yeah well fangirl later. They've got work to do."

"You should stay here." Virgil said lightly to Francis. "People might panic more if they saw you."

"He can come to my house." Frieda offered. "That way I can watch him."

"I _don't_ need a babysitter Goren." Francis growled.

"Is observer better?"

"No."

The door slammed open, wind tore though the house sending papers flying everywhere. Sharon and Adam came in shivering, wrapped in coats. "What the hell is going on out there?" Adam shouted, trying to shut the door. It took Francis' help to get the door shut against the forceful wind.

"No, not hell. Heaven." Frieda offered helpfully.

"Whatever." Adam rolled his eyes.

Static and Gear came out. "We're going to go see if we can temper this storm any." Gear explained quickly to Sharon and Adam as they left. Sharon watched through the window as her baby brother flew away, with some difficulty as the wind kept buffeting him in all directions.

"Let's go Smoky." Frieda threw on her coat.

Francis sighed again and zipped up his hoodie. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it. You should bar up the windows, the winds just going to get worse." He added to Sharon.

* * *

Once outside, Francis had to grab Frieda around the waist to keep her from blowing away. He used his weight to keep moving forward, the wind kept changing directions so it would blow into his face at any given moment. They used mailboxes and street lamps to hold their positions as they inched their way down the street. 

"Look!" Frieda shouted, pointing up. Her voice was almost completely carried away by the wind so Francis could barely hear her, even though she was right beside him.

Francis looked up and his mouth fell open. A flaming object fell from the sky and smashed into the ground just outside Dakota's limit. Heaven was pulling out all the stops, it was a meteor shower.

"Keep moving! We should be inside!" Francis shouted at Frieda who nodded.

They made their way slowly the rest of the way to Frieda's house, keeping one eye on the meteors streaking past above them.

They heard one collide with a building many blocks away, it sounded like a bomb went off and the shockwaves made both lose their footing and slide backwards several feet just outside the Goren's house. Francis shoved open the door and they fell inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Mom! Dad!" Frieda called. The whistling of the wind was very loud, even inside.

"They must be at the office still. I don't blame them for staying put." Frieda unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and hung it on a coat rack.

Francis was staring out the window in the foyer. "They're getting closer to the city."

"Where are Virgil and Richie?" Frieda asked quietly, coming to stand beside the pyro.

Francis shook his head. "What can they possibly do?"

"Do you…I don't know want a pop or something?" Frieda asked, rubbing her arms self-consciously after a few moments of silence.

"Sure, I guess." Francis followed her into the kitchen, where they sat at the table watching the meteors some more.

"You can hear a rumble if they're close enough." Frieda commented idly, closing her eyes to hear better.

Francis nodded and crushed the can in one hand.

Suddenly, Frieda's eyes snapped open. "Oh god. There's one real cl…" Francis didn't hear the rest of her sentence, there was a deafening boom from the street outside and the front door blew open, the windows shattered and glass went shooting through the air.

Francis pulled Frieda below the table, covering her body with his from the flying glass. He winced as several slivers embedded themselves in his exposed body. Frieda was crying with her hands clapped over her ears. Francis' own ears were ringing painfully too.

He stood up slowly and sniffed the air. Smoke and embers were nearby. Almost instantly, flames broke out in the front of the house from the meteor, sweeping through the debris quickly.

Francis lunged for Frieda and they scrambled for the hallway, out of the way of the fire's path. Frieda wrenched open the cabinet in the hallway and grabbed a photo album and some other miscellaneous things and shoving them in her pockets before Francis took her arm again. "Stay low." He told her and they crawled along the floor, fire streaming above them.

"Do you have a cell phone on you?" Francis asked suddenly, coughing through the words. The smoke was intensifying, as was the heat and neither knew where they were in the house anymore they were so disoriented. The smoke was blurring their vision and making it hard to think, let alone breathe.

"Y-yeah. Here." Frieda pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it over to Francis. He flipped it open and punched in the number he had seen on Virgil's beeper in the gas station.

* * *

Static let out a cry of frustration as yet another meteor flew past him while he continued to grapple with the same one had had been three minutes ago. He was trying to use the few metals inside the meteor to throw them away from the city but it was hard to get a hold of the metals through the layers of rock. 

Gear zoomed past, arms a blur from throwing zapcaps. He was going with the 'blow them into smaller chunks' strategy. Neither was having much luck. Luckily the meteors were very small to begin with so they weren't blowing craters in the city.

Static grunted and blasted the rock as far as he could, just beyond the city. That was when his beeper went off.

Static fished it out of his pocket, eyes looking for another meteor to tackle. "What? Who is this?"

"Virgil, get Gear to unlock my bracelet." Francis' voice came out fuzzy and far off.

"Wait, why?" Static flew forwards, sending a small rock in another direction with a single blast of energy.

"Just do it!" Francis shouted.

In the background of the call Static heard Frieda scream and a crashing noise. Francis swore. The call ended.

"Rich! Unlock Hotstreak's bracelet!" He screamed frantically at his friend.

Gear didn't even hesitate. The tone of Static's voice implied serious trouble. He instructed Backpack to decode the bracelet and he flashed Static a thumbs up before flying away to deal with more meteors.

* * *

Francis dropped the phone and pulled Frieda towards him, rolling out of the way of the falling roof. Embers exploded in their faces and both threw their arms up to cover their eyes. 

The bracelet popped off his arm with a small click.

Francis sprang into a crouch and gathered some of the fire to him, blowing a hole in the wall. Thankfully it led outside. He and Frieda ran for the opening and burst out into the dark morning.

Buildings all up and down the street were on fire, people were running around screaming, trying to help those trapped inside the crumbling buildings.

Most people were streaming away from the fires; Francis pulled Frieda after him into the crowd and away from the fires. Frieda reached up and pulled his hood over his face. He looked at her quizzically.

"If they see you, they might blame you for the fires." Frieda whispered, clinging to his arm as they limped along.

Francis nodded. It made sense; people didn't trust him and if a whole block went up in flames and he just happened to be there, they would probably think it was his fault. Of course, this was indirectly his fault anyway…but they didn't need to know that.

Frieda tugged at hi arm as they passed the center, still intact. Robert Hawkins was standing on the front stairs, ushering people inside and out of harm's way. The two pushed through the crowd to get to him.

Robert looked at them, bleeding, torn, covered in soot, and dazed and led them inside himself, taking them to his office.

Francis collapsed onto the couch in the office and Frieda sat nearby, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

Robert handed them glasses of water. "Are you alright?" He asked first, looking very concerned.

Francis waved his hand so-so.

Robert sighed. "The meteors are letting up, only a few blocks were severely damaged as far as I know and I'm trying to house as many refugees in the gymnasium here as I can until the city responds. I haven't heard from Virgil or Richie, have you?"

"I called 'em not too long ago. They were fine." Francis mumbled wearily.

"Your house, it's not…" Robert trailed off, watching Frieda carefully.

Suddenly, she broke into great heaving sobs. "Oh god…it's all gone! My home, my room, my first journalism award." Frieda cried, tears rolling off her cheeks. "A-and the little fuzzy pink blanket my Bubbie crocheted for me when I was born, and my d-doll collection!"

Robert hurried forward and hugged her, trying to soothe her ragged breathing. Francis looked away uncomfortably and wandered towards the window. People were gathering outside the center now, talking in groups. Only some appeared to have been hurt or affected by the fires in some way.

"I'll call your parents as soon as the lines come back. I was just barely able to get through to Sharon and Adam, they're fine." Robert assured Frieda. "Until then, you should stay here. You too Francis." Robert turned to the teen, slumped against the window. Then he caught sight of the blood seeping through the tears in the back of Francis' sweatshirt.

"You're not alright. Francis, my god." Robert let go of Frieda and moved to Francis, touching his shoulder.

Francis flinched away. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, come here." Robert commanded.

Francis shoved his helping hand away. "I said I'm fine."

Static tapped on the window, drawing Robert's attention away from Francis. Gear was behind him and the two looked ready to collapse in mid-air. They were burnt and scratched but appeared uninjured as a whole. Robert opened the window for them to fly in.

They took off their masks and looked tired, very tired. "It was no use Pops, we couldn't do anything really." Virgil complained, kicking the couch angrily.

Richie leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Still going to get worse Hotstreak?"

"I don't know." Francis shrugged dejectedly.

"Frieda, you're all burnt and…what happened. I heard your call but…" Virgil wrapped an arm around the silently crying Frieda.

"Her house caught on fire. I had to bust through a wall." Francis explained.

Frieda stared at Virgil and then at Francis. "You saved my life. Thank you."

Francis nodded and winced at the movement.

"You need medical attention." Robert insisted.

Francis growled low in his throat and Robert backed off. Francis closed his eyes and muttered something in no language any of them had ever heard before. It took a moment but a dot of light appeared in the air before Francis. The light grew and became human-shaped.

Eventually the light faded and Gabrielle was standing there, looking flustered and worried. "I knew you'd call. I knew it! I told God it was too much but you know how stubborn he is." She rushed to Francis' side and placed a palm on his forehead. "You didn't get sick did you?"

"N…"

"Are you sure?"

"Ye…"

"Maybe you should lie down."

"Mother." Francis ducked under her doting hand. "My back hurts."

Gabrielle looked relieved. "Well alright then, shirt off and let's see if we can fix it shall we?"

Francis unzipped the tattered sweatshirt and threw it to the ground before tugging his t-shirt over his head. Virgil and the others bit back a gasp. His chest was a mass of bruising and deep cuts, pieces of glass were still embedded in some. Francis' back was even worse; it had taken most of the glass.

Gabrielle murmured something in Francis' ear and he smiled. Then she laid her hands upon his back and closed her eyes, exhaling softly. Her hands glowed white and the glow spread across Francis' skin, targeting all of his wounds and healing them.

Within a few seconds it was over and Francis stretched, smiling when his body did not protest. "Thanks Mom, would you mind doing my friends too?" Francis pointed towards Frieda, Virgil, and Richie.

"I would be happy too." Gabrielle skipped over and performed the same ritual over all of the teens.

"Neat." Virgil rubbed his arm where there had been a gash.

"Yeah thanks." Richie and Frieda said together.

"Uh oh." Francis stood up, his eyes on the floor. There was a smoke curling around their feet and it was rising higher. "Not now Dad." He groaned and looked at his mother nervously.

Lucifer stepped out of the smoke, his eyes flashing in anger. "You could've killed our son today!" He got up close to Gabrielle and stared down at her.

"Me? Who was the one sending massive earthquakes down his street? You have no right to tell me I'm endangering his life." Gabrielle shot back.

"Not the same as meteors." Lucifer argued. He turned to Francis. "You _are_ alright?"

"I'm fine."

Lucifer nodded curtly. "Good. On top of everything, you neglect the rules! The rules are what keep our society together and you fail to follow even the simplest guidelines."

"Rules? When did I neglect the rules?" Gabrielle looked confused and angry.

Lucifer walked over to Francis and slung his arm over his shoulder. "You know, I hate to be the one to tell you Frankie boy, but you broke the rules today by spilling some secrets to your pals and your mummy dearest neglected the rules by not informing you herself."

"I was unaware." Gabrielle countered.

"If you hadn't been paying so much attention to the pretty flaming rocks you would have been alerted, same as me. Nonetheless," Lucifer frowned. "It should have been your first priority. The punishment will be severe and he has the right to know."

Francis stepped between them. "I know I broke the rules. I'm sorry, okay?"

Gabrielle shook her head and Francis moved out of the way, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she glared at Lucifer. "You know better than that Francis. But why this hell dweller had to insult me in front of my own son, I'll never know."

Lucifer's mouth fell open in indignation and he was speechless in anger for a moment. "How dare you, Francis I was…hey. Where did Francis go?"

Robert, Frieda, Virgil, and Richie had been so busy watching the display the two immortals were putting on; none of them had noticed Francis slipping out the office door until he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

Whooo! I thought it was about time to get the drama rolling again. I liked Hero!Francis. He's hot, literally. Kind of a cliffhanger I suppose, where did Francis go? Find out next time on another thrilling installment of...Fallen Angel, Risen Devil. Sounds like a sopa opera.

Also, the story seems to be slipping in reviews. You guys aren't getting bored are you?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Still don't own Static Shock

**Chapter Five: Aftermath**

Virgil found Francis in the center's cafeteria, stuffed nearly to busting with displaced families and medial personnel. He was sitting at a table, slouched miserably amidst others' misery so he didn't stand out, even with his hair partially visible beneath his hood.

Virgil slid casually into the seat next to him and cleared his throat, to let Francis know he was there if he hadn't noticed.

Francis didn't move, his eyes were closed and his mouth was set into a firm frown, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"You okay?" Virgil asked finally after he had sat there a few minutes in uncomfortable silence.

Francis opened his eyes slowly, as if it were a great effort and looked at the younger boy. "Nine."

"Excuse me…what?"

"Nine are dead. I saw the news." Francis nodded at a TV mounted on the wall in the corner of the room. There was a crowd around the TV, watching the news reports with hungry eyes. The footage was mostly of Frieda's block and the surrounding area where the damage had been the most heavily concentrated. Occasionally the mayor appeared, giving reassurances to the public and promises that relief organizations were acting quickly.

"Oh." Virgil swept a hand across his face to clear his eyes. "I didn't know. So many, from just that one area?" There had been a few more casualties on the outskirts of the city but that information hadn't been verified as of yet.

Francis nodded slowly, frown intensifying. He looked around slowly at the families, focusing on one little boy clinging to his mother's arm and eating a hastily prepared sandwich from the lunch counter. "Are my parents gone?" The words were spoken bitterly.

"Yes, they both said there were things they had to do…or something." Virgil replied.

Francis nodded again. "Course they do."

"I think they really care about you Francis. I don't get why you're so mad at them." Virgil said; ready to duck if Francis took a swing at him.

But instead of getting angrier, Francis sighed and shrank back against the table. "I know they do. I just hate the position they put me in. No person should have to choose their destiny like this. They keep telling me that the decision is embedded within me already, that all I have to do is realize it but so far…I've got nothin'. Meanwhile, I'm inadvertently responsible for people dying and I hate it Virgil. I hate it."

Now it was Virgil's turn to frown. "But still, doesn't one side draw your attention more than the other. Lucifer is known for rebelling against God and the angels work hand in hand with God. The two sides couldn't be more opposite."

"They both follow the same rules." Francis responded, as if that settled the matter.

Virgil laughed. "I've never seen anyone as hell-bent to break the rules as you. Maybe you should form your own side."

Francis grinned and shook his head, as if explaining something to a toddler. "Only when the rules don't matter Sparky. God laid down the Immortal Rules before there were even any angels or devils or mortals and the world wasn't even finished yet. Breaking the rules is like…I can't even compare it to anything. It's maybe the most important thing in the world. I wouldn't even _consider_ breaking them if I had the choice."

Sighing deeply, Virgil threw his hands out into the air. "Then I am thoroughly at a loss. No wonder you're so confused, I wouldn't be able to choose either."

The two sat in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes before Francis groaned. "If only I had a better idea of the sides. They're all so set on keeping me in the dark on the details of heaven and hell…it just makes it harder to choose."

Virgil's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, but don't your parents…"

"I've only seen my parents about six times in the last seventeen years. I see their damn cronies more often than I see them." Francis said bitterly.

"Oh." Virgil didn't know what to say. To be all alone like that, even if you knew why, for so long just seemed wrong. Especially for a child, no wonder Francis had turned to the gangs. He had once heard Ebon describe being in a gang like being in a family. It must've seemed great for someone without a family to begin with.

Francis stood suddenly, staring at the doorway, his green eyes widening slowly. "Let's go back. I'm done brooding…for now."

Virgil jumped to his feet and followed the pyro out the door, surprised at the sudden turn in his mood.

Francis didn't head back for Robert's office though; he took a sharp right down an empty corridor and ducked into one of the classrooms Robert used to teach kids about awareness of drugs or something similar. Virgil shut the door behind them and opened his mouth to ask Francis what they were doing when he noticed his companion staring at a fly on the wall.

"What the hell Bub? If someone had seen you just now." Francis began in controlled anger and surprise.

Before Virgil's own eyes, the fly transformed into a humanoid being. He wasn't as handsome or even as well-dressed as Lucifer had been but there was no doubt in Virgil's mind that this man belonged with hell.

"Nice to see you to Frankie boy." The man rolled his shoulders as the last of his wings dissolved into his back. His face was stretched across the bones, looking somewhat bug-like even out of his transformed state. His body was small and hunched, although there was power beneath his unimpressive exterior.

"Virgil, Beelzebub. Beelzebub, Virgil." Francis introduced them quickly. "Nice to see you too, now what are you doing here? I just saw dad like, half an hour ago."

Beelzebub, or Bub, noded. "Yeah I know kid. Thing is, some business as come up between now and then. Everyone in the underworld is off the walls about it and I heard the big guy upstairs is none too happy either."

"What's happened?" Francis asked in confusion.

Bub leaned forward like he had a secret that only Francis could hear. "Seems as though one of our high-max souls broke loose from one of the newbie devils and made his way to the surface. Real nasty guy too. Personal vendetta against your mom, she dragged his ass down there to begin with. Course he hates your dad too, what with him being assigned to sand-counting duty for all eternity and Luci's signature on the contract."

Francis' mouth dropped open. "You don't mean…"

Bub nodded gravely. "I do. Looks like we got a seditio on our hands, a seditio out for your blood little man."

"Well god damn." Francis shouted, whirling away from Bub. "Now, of all times, there has to be one _now_"

"Sorry, we've got all available devils on his tail though. With any luck we should have him before he can get to Dakota. Angels have been put on the case too. Your dad's on the warpath, I wouldn't want to be that seditio when we catch 'im." Bub tried to placate Francis' anger.

"Excuse me but, what's a seditio?" Virgil asked.

Francis looked at him and then back at Bub. "Go on and tell 'im." Bub started, and then looked at his watch, a vey intricate piece of clockwork unlike anything Virgil had seen before. "I've got to get back. Luci wanted me to tell you so you're on your toes, not like you weren't already what with flaming rocks falling down on your head. Best of luck boy, I'm rooting for you." Bub transformed back into a fly and flew out the open window, presumably back to hell.

Francis stared after the devil and slammed the window shut, rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly before turning around. "I'll explain on the way, let's go back." He said without looking at Virgil and strode out of the room.

Virgil followed Francis, now heading for Robert's office. The pyro seemed to have aged a bit in the last few minutes and his shoulders hunched sadly as he walked.

"Soooo…what's a seditio?" Vigil asked again, seeing Francis wouldn't get started on his own.

"Seditio, old language for dissenter. An escaped soul who makes their way to the mortal world with the intent of harm. Usually has some personal score to settle." Francis said, as though reciting the definition from the dictionary.

Virgil whistled. "That's not good."

"No, it's not." Francis agreed. "But he should be caught soon. They don't usually last too long on the surface anyway, cause too much destruction and gather attention so they're easy to track."

As they approached Robert's door and could hear Richie's voice inside, Virgil stopped Francis with a hand on his shoulder. "Look, you're obviously having a hard time with this whole seditio thing and well…how much of a danger is it really?"

Francis looked surprised and raised an eyebrow in response. "Dunno, probably not a lot."

Virgil nodded. "Well then, how 'bout we don't tell the others. It'll resolve itself and it's not something we should be worrying my pops about. He's a worrier and he's got a weak heart so…" Virgil trailed off in his lie.

Francis grinned. "Sounds good to me. By the way, is Frieda okay? I mean she was, not looking too good when I left. Mentally maybe, y'know?"

"Yeah, her parents picked her up and they're staying at her aunt's house until things quiet down but she was devastated. I would be too; her house was destroyed with all her things inside." Virgil smiled weakly. "Her mom cried when she saw Frieda had saved a photo album and some other stuff. Must have been important."

Averting his gaze, Francis looked disturbed for a moment. "Um, your sister and Evans are alright?"

Virgil grinned. "Oh yeah, our house wasn't touched. Little wind damage I guess but we were lucky considering. We're going to head back over there in a few minutes and try to get some dinner started."

"Okay." Francis agreed and Virgil opened the door, heading inside to Richie's greeting. Francis hung back in the doorway, still unsettled by the fact that a seditio was after him.

* * *

"Baby brother!" Sharon clung to Virgil like he would blow away without her to hold him there. "I'm so glad you're alright! And Richie, you too." Sharon hugged Richie and punched Francis lightly on the arm. "You too Smoky, I heard about your heroics. You're going to need a costume if you keep this up." 

Francis blushed slightly. "Nah, Sparky would be out of a job."

"That's right." Virgil put in. "Leave the hero business to the heroes."

Adam said hello to them all, he looked tired and explained he had held the seams of the house together with his elasticity; the wind would have blown it down on top of him and Sharon otherwise.

"I've been sleeping, it really wears you out but you all know what I'm talking about.' Adam joked lightly with Virgil and Richie. All of them, and Francis even, sported the same haggard look.

"I um, I started dinner." Sharon said.

"Yeah, we could smell it burning." Virgil jested.

Sharon frowned as did Robert. "Now is not the time to make fun of your sister Virgil, apologize."

"Sorry."

"Good. I'm sure it will be delicious honey bunch." Robert kissed Sharon on the forehead but even he looked unsure. "I'm going to go take a nap myself. I'm exhausted."

"I wonder if the mayor's reported anything else since we left." Richie mused and wandered into the living room with Virgil and Adam following to watch the television for updates.

Sharon grabbed Francis' sleeve. "I need your help."

She shoved the red-head into the kitchen and threw her hands out helplessly once they were alone. "I have no idea how to cook a chicken, doesn't it have to like, marinate?"

Francis laughed and shook his head. "This can't become an everyday thing y'know. Any of those guys find out I can cook and my life becomes even more miserable than it is now."

"A man who can cook is sexy. That and speaking a foreign language. Ask any girl." Sharon insisted, throwing seasonings at Francis and directing him to the stove. "Now go and make it look like _I _can cook."

* * *

Sharon jumped from foot to foot in anxiety. "Is it ready? C'mon, they'll be here in a minute." 

Francis shot her a look and she shut up, though still chewing on the end of one of her pigtails nervously. If the boys walked in now, not only would they know that she hadn't cooked dinner, they would know Francis had.

Francis bent over and looked through the little window in the oven to check on the chicken. "Okay, it's done." He opened the door of the oven and reached inside.

"Wait! What are you doing? You need a mitt!" Sharon cried out as Francis plunged his bare hand into the steaming inferno. The pyro pulled the pan from the oven and laid it on the counter, waving his uninjured hand at Sharon's face.

"Master of fire, remember?"

"Oh yeah, riiiiiight." Sharon blushed in embarrassment.

"Shar! We're starving so dinner had better be ready." Virgil shoved the kitchen door open and plopped down at the table, looking at his older sister expectantly. "Well?"

Adam came in next, he sniffed the air experimentally. "Smells good baby." He kissed Sharon on the cheek and headed over to Virgil and Francis, who had seated himself at the table as well and was grinning conspiratorially at Sharon.

They waited for Richie and Robert to amble in and then Sharon doled out the rice and chicken. Virgil poked the meat a few times with his fork before actually taking a bite. His eyes widened in surprise. "This is…this is _good_."

"Really good." Richie agreed.

"Good work Sharon." Robert smiled happily at his blushing daughter.

Francis grinned.

After dinner, Francis took over the couch as his bed again, kicking his sneakers off and grabbing a blanket from the hall closet. "Night." He called out to the retreating figures of Robert, Virgil, and Sharon as they headed for the stairs.

"Good night Francis." Robert replied.

Richie and Adam left, closing the door securely behind them and everyone fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

* * *

The next week passed by uneventfully. School resumed for the students of Dakota after a few days of clean-up work and even Frieda had recovered sufficiently from the trauma to return to class. 

Francis hung at the Hawkins' all day, making lists and wondering when the next blow would fall. Sharon and Adam took turns staying with him and talking over ideas. His birthday was rapidly approaching, just a week and half left to go.

Robert stayed busy at the center, there were still many displaced people staying in the empty rooms there.

Virgil and Richie found it harder than ever to concentrate in school, knowing that at any moment another disaster could strike. Frieda kept giving them odd looks but so far she had kept her word and had not told anyone, not even Daisy, about their superhero work.

"This is killing me bro." Richie murmured one day at lunch. "My stomach's all twisted up in knots and no matter what I do to reassure myself, the anxiety is always there."

Virgil nodded. "I know what you mean. I haven't eaten a decent meal in days, I'm afraid it'll just come back up." He stirred the school's limp green beans with his plastic fork without eating them, as if to prove his point.

Frieda and Daisy slid into the seats next to them. "So, we were trying to organize some sort of fundraiser to help those, who…um, lost some things in the meteor shower." Daisy started awkwardly, looking at Frieda for a reaction.

Frieda stared at the table and then looked up. "Yeah, there are so many people who just need a place to sleep. I'm lucky I have family here in the city."

"My pops is up to his neck in refugees at the center and they're running out of room." Virgil added.

"Maybe we can raise enough money over time to build a whole apartment complex for families to go live in at a lowered cost." Richie suggested.

Daisy whipped a notepad out of her backpack. "Great idea Rich! Anyone else have any ideas?"

* * *

"I can't believe how easy it is to fall back into routine!" Virgil exclaimed, throwing his backpack on the couch at Francis' feet.

"Hmmm?" Francis asked mildly, staring at the TV and flipping through channels.

"Today, Daisy and Frieda are organizing a fundraiser. I got a B on my chem test, which Richie aced of course, and people are talking about the meteor shower like it happened years ago. Granted the city has done a good job of cleaning things up and everything _is_ pretty much back to normal except for the vacant spots where the houses used to be but still…don't they know it's not over?" Virgil ranted, throwing his hands around for emphasis and moving in front of the TV to get Francis' attention.

"No, they don't know that. For all they know that was the end. And they will never know why either." Francis explained calmly.

"Virgil, is that you?" Adam came into the room holding a bag of chips. "I thought I heard your voice."

Francis snorted. "Yeah, maybe you should repeat yourself. I don't think the next block over heard you. In case you forgot Sparky, this is a secret."

Virgil flushed embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry. It just…it just makes me sad to know how unsuspecting they all are and that I'm helpless o do anything about it. The only who can is you." Virgil pointed at Francis. Almost instantly Francis' face darkened and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"N-no. I didn't mean like it was your fault or anything." Virgil hastily corrected himself.

"I know. Besides, you're right."

"Hey now, this got depressing real fast. What say we go down the street and get a pizza. I'm starved and you two need to get out of this house." Adam practically shoved his two younger companions out onto the street, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Virgil reached over and yanked Francis' new sweatshirt hood up over his head for him. "I guess it's a good idea. I'm pretty hungry too."

Francis shrugged noncommittally, which Adam took to be a yes and the three set off. It was an unnaturally pleasant day and the street were filled with people. They passed one of the city parks on their way to the pizza place and Virgil smiled at the kids on the playground.

Adam slung an arm around Francis' shoulders. "Lighten up man. I'm telling you, you've got nothing to worry about for at least these ten minutes. Relax."

Adam was wrong.

Francis stopped walking and pulled at his pendant uncomfortably. Virgil looked at him in horror. "Another one?"

Francis shook his head. "Naw, it gets hot for an attack. Cold for a warning or message of some sort. It's cold. And it hurts." Francis yanked the chain out from under his shirt and rubbed the steaming skin around his neck. The red in the pendant was lighting up.

"What does he want?" Francis mused quietly.

"Did you say a warning…from hell." Virgil asked.

He and Francis exchanged worried looks. "I thought they would've caught him by now!" Francis exclaimed suddenly.

"Caught who?" Adam asked.

"That's the only reason dad would be contacting me right now, if he wanted me to be prepared…because that damn seditio is close." Francis growled.

"Sedi what?" Adam asked again.

"Bad guy who wants to kill Francis. C'mon let's get somewhere more private." Virgil pulled at them both and they hurried away down an alley.

They didn't get very far.

The hair on the back of Francis' neck prickled and he shoved Adam and Virgil to the ground. The sidewalk where they had just been standing, erupted into a ball of flame. Shards of concrete flew through the air and children screamed, running for their parents.

Francis turned on his side and caught the next ball of fire in his hand, throwing it into the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Virgil gasped, sitting up and staring behind them.

There was a man…or at least what looked like a man standing twenty or so feet in front of them. His body resembled rock, but was steaming at all the little cracks throughout his body and his eyes glowed red. He was wearing what looked like a very old, very tattered pair of pants and nothing else…not like there was much to hide. It was like staring at The Thing on a smaller scale. A Thing who could control fire apparently.

Adam's eyes widened in terror. "Whoa."

Francis sprang into a fighting stance and a woman screamed even louder nearby. His hood had been knocked off and he was exposed, people would think Francis was causing this trouble.

The seditio roared, throwing its head back and stomping its feet. The street cracked around him and a wave of heat slammed into anyone near, burning their skin. Then it charged.

Francis took a step backwards but the seditio caught him by the shoulders and threw him bodily into the park. Francis' back connected with a swing and it flipped him around, ending up on his butt in the sand.

Virgil darted away into an alley, scrambling for his costume. Adam ripped off his clothes; his black latex suit was underneath and grabbed the seditio, flinging him away from Francis.

The seditio charged again at Francis who retreated further into the park. The seditio tore apart a slide and grabbed Francis' shirt. The material burned in his rocky grip and Francis kicked out, loading fire into the attack and knocking the seditio back.

Francis pulled fire into his fists and stared down the seditio. They both controlled fire, fair enough. The seditio unfortunately had brute strength on his side so the advantage went to him.

Static flew down out of the sky and rammed into the seditio with his disc, sending the thing sprawling on the grass. The field ignited around his body and his shouted again in pure anger, throwing fireball after fireball at the hero. Static swerved around the flames and connected a taser punch.

Adam grabbed one tree trunk and wrapped his legs around another, tripping up the seditio as it fell backwards. Its body thundered to the earth and left a huge cloud of dust in its wake.

Francis nodded sharply in thanks and prepared for the next assault.

The seditio held his arms out, face a mask of anger and roared. Francis clapped his hands over his ears at glass-shattering noise. When his vision cleared and his balance was restored, Francis saw the seditio wasn't looking at him anymore, but above his head.

Francis whipped his head around. "VIRGIL GET DOWN!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dun...dun...duuuuuun...! First cliffhanger of the story! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Showdown

Disclaimer: If only, if only the woodpecker sighs..._sighs dramatically_

**Chapter Six: The Showdown**

Virgil yelped as the seditio collided with him, bursts of flame and brute strength knocking the air from his body and throwing him to the ground. Virgil couldn't breathe, he couldn't get up. All Virgil could do was lay helplessly as the seditio reared above him, raising both massive fists above his head, preparing to bring them crashing down onto Virgil and in effect, killing him. The seditio grinned, knowing Virgil couldn't escape.

Francis lunged forward as the seditio brought its fists down, using every ounce of strength in his body. He grabbed the seditio around the waist in a tackle and the two sprawled to the ground, the seditio's attack stopped mid-swing.

Adam rushed forward as the seditio turned his attention back to Francis and knelt at Virgil's side. "Oh man, oh man Virgil. Are you okay? No, that's a dumb question. C'mon, let's get you outta here while that thing is distracted." Adam wrapped one arm around Virgil's shoulder and lifted him off the ground, keeping one eye warily on the seditio.

Virgil winced and did the best he could to support his own weight as Adam led him out of the park. It didn't feel like anything was broken but his whole body was screaming in pain. Adam settled him down on the sidewalk outside the entrance and frowned. "Your mask kind of got burnt. Here." Adam tore a strip of cloth off his won shirt and poked two holes in it, tying it carefully around Virgil's head. "Looks like the newscopters are showing up."

Indeed, as Virgil craned his head up towards the skies, several helicopters arrived from many different directions, almost all of them with some ambitious reporter hanging out the side trying to see who was fighting who.

"There goes Francis! What does he think he's doing?" Adam pointed. Francis was running away from the park and the helicopters, turning to jeer at the seditio. The seditio took the bait and followed Francis, burning the ground where he stepped.

"He's leading him away." Virgil gasped. A noble act to be sure but also a foolish one. Francis didn't stand a chance against that behemoth. Not alone at any rate.

Adam frowned. "Well…he's giving us a chance to get away. Let's get back to your dad's house; it's closer than the hospital. Can you make it?"

Virgil nodded and pushed himself up, leaning on Adam for support and the two stumbled away, throwing anxious looks behind them as they continued to hear the crashings of the seditio in the distance.

* * *

"Here Virg, want some water or something?" Adam helped Virgil lie down on the couch and spread a blanket over him, taking his jacket and impromptu mask and throwing them on the floor. 

"Nah, I'm okay. I fell better now anyway. I don't think I'm really hurt." Virgil sat up and winced. "I'll have some awesome bruises tomorrow though."

Adam chuckled and then looked out the window nervously. "Look, I'm going to go back. Francis needs help and I hate to sit out a fight. You'll be okay here?"

"Well if the couch doesn't eat me, yeah, I'll be fine. Be careful."

"Okay."

* * *

"That's it big boy. Follow me." Francis muttered, taking another step backwards and then turning to sprint full out into the city's largest park, throwing a fireball behind him to make sure the seditio followed. He had fought against Static here once and knew there was a clearing where it would be best to fight the seditio without anyone getting hurt. Well, besides himself that is. 

Francis ducked on instinct and a fireball scorched the tips of his hair. The seditio was gaining.

Francis exploded into the clearing and spun, dropping to the grass as another fireball was sent spiraling at his head. Jumping up, Francis backed farther away. The seditio filled almost the entire clearing with its huge body. Just by throwing its fists, the seditio came close to hitting Francis; the teen was continually dodging and jumping, looking for some way to pierce the seditio's defenses.

It was at times like this that Francis truly appreciated his gang background. A normal person might have given up the fight by now, if they had bothered to fight at all. However, when Francis was thirteen he had witnessed a showdown between two rival gangs, one leader against the other for turf and that fight was probably going to save his life now.

One leader had thrown punch after endless punch, hoping to wear down his defensive opponent. But then, the other leader had darted forward, using his speed and brushed aside one punch to plunge a switchblade into the other's stomach. That was the key, using your advantage.

Francis was far faster than the seditio. Francis' brow furrowed thinking about it as the plan became more complicated. A switchblade certainly wouldn't work on the seditio, its skin was made of rock.

Then Francis' mind flew back to a documentary on rocks he had been forced to watch in ninth grade science. Something fourteen-year-old Francis had nearly fallen asleep watching but now, faced with certain bodily harm, the section on rocks and heat was proving very useful.

If Francis could cool the seditio down and then blast heat through the cracks in its body, like heat expansion, to a point where the seditio's body couldn't take it any more then he could hypothetically destroy it!

Francis took a blow to the head and his vision went black for a moment before scrabbling to his feet to escape a barrage of deadly blows. The question was how could he douse the seditio in water?

"Francis!" Adam reappeared in the battle, pulling up short of the clearing to Francis' right and waving to get the pyro's attention. 

Francis grinned. "Adam! There's a lake behind me, pull yourself across two trees like you did at the park and I'll push the seditio into you!"

Adam nodded and took off into the trees. The seditio looked confused and uprooted a tree, hurling it at Francis. Francis' eyes widened and he dove out of the way, scrapping his skin against some rocks and twigs.

Francis jumped up and backtracked away from the clearing, whistling and motioning obscenely for the seditio to follow him. It was like directing a dinosaur. The thing constantly destroyed anything around it and only occasionally seemed to remember that it was Francis he wanted to kill.

The trees gave way to grassy sand, making footing difficult. Francis saw Adam stretched between two of the last remaining trees before the beach. The seditio saw Francis' distraction and grabbed for him, snagging Francis' leg in one hand.

Francis yelped and swung his arm around, latching onto a tree as the seditio pulled him. The seditio yanked him and Francis groaned as he felt his leg pulling unnaturally. The seditio wrenched Francis back and forth and the pyro was forced to let go of the tree.

The seditio dangled Francis before his face and Francis kicked, hitting the seditio in what he supposed was the nose. The seditio roared in anger, holding its hand against a few murky drips of what must have once been blood.

Francis hit the ground in a crouch and dove between the seditio's legs, leaning his weight into its waist just enough so the seditio stumbled forward.

Still concentrated on its injured nose, the seditio never saw Adam and went sprawling over the trap and into the water. Granted, it was only the shallowest part of the lake and the seditio only got its front wet…but it was enough.

Adam retracted and jumped back to Francis, who was looking victorious. "Now what?"

"Don't move." Francis warned.

"What? Why?"

Francis didn't answer, he charged forward at the clearly enraged seditio. Expecting it, Francis wove in and out of the seditio's rage-fueled punches and threw both his hands out so they connected flat against the seditio's chest.

Gritting his teeth, Francis poured every single bit of heat he had left in his body into the crack his hands had found. The seditio roared as it felt its insides steaming and grabbed Francis' neck, squeezing hard. Francis choked but held on, flattening his body against the seditio's now blazing hot one to increase the damage. The seditio looked panicked and tried to step away but Francis growled and unleashed the last of his attack.

The seditio looked sad for a moment, its eyes actually widened in fear, and then it exploded into bits of rock that went flying in all directions. Adam reached for Francis and enfolded them both in a rubber ball for protection that the rocks bounced off harmlessly.

Adam unfolded and Francis tumbled out, gasping for breath but smiling. "Aw man, I can't believe that worked." The pyro grinned.

Adam was still staring wide-eyed at the smoldering grass where the seditio had been standing only seconds before. "Wow."

"Francis! There you are kid!" A huge fly flew out of the trees and landed on the sand beside Francis. It transformed quickly into a diminutive man who was panting and red in the face.

"Bub, what the hell was that?" Francis asked angrily. "I thought you said the seditio would be taken care of?"

Beelzebub looked apologetic. "I dunno kid, but hey, you handled 'im pretty well."

"Unnecessarily." Francis growled.

"Okay, okay I get it. You're mad. That's understandable. You're not hurt are ya?"

Francis shook his head. "Nothing bad. Adam?"

"I'm fine. Virgil too, just got the air knocked out of him."

"Good good." Bub looked around anxiously. "So I've my boys on the way up now to clean up what's left of that bastard. Can't have pieces of demons lying around the mortal world, you wouldn't believe the kind of trouble it causes."

"I believe it." Francis said roughly, Adam nodded emphatically.

"Oh right." Checking his watch, Bub picked up one of the steaming rocks lying nearby and tossed it idly from hand to hand. "You know what's coming in a week don't ya Frankie boy? Are you ready for it?"

Francis looked away, ignoring Adam's probing look. "As ready as I'm gonna be Bub."

"Alright then, best of luck. I won't be seeing you until then." Bub motioned for them to get moving before hell's reinforcements showed up.

Francis and Adam took the long way out of the park, reporters had gathered curiously at the main gate and made their way quickly through the streets of Dakota trying to draw as little attention as possibly without Francis' hood and Adam in his costume.

* * *

Virgil sat upright when he heard the door open and looked anxiously over the side of the couch as Francis and Adam stumbled into the room. "So, how'd it go?" 

"Francis blew it up." Adam said succinctly.

"Really?" Virgil looked surprised. "You mean you killed it?"

Francis frowned in annoyance. "It was already dead. They'll piece it back together in hell and lock him away in max security for the rest of eternity."

"Nice." Virgil grinned.

"Are you really okay? You got hammered pretty hard." Francis asked.

"Ah, well I'll be sore tomorrow but all things considered, I'm good." Virgil grinned.

Everyone jumped as the door banged open. "Francis Stone, I thought you were supposed to keep a low profile." Frieda burst through the front door looking angry with a concerned Richie in tow.

"What?" Francis asked in confusion.

"_What_," Freida mimicked. "Don't play stupid." She turned on the television to a news channel. It was flipping back and forth between footage of Francis, Adam, and Virgil fighting and the smoldering remains of the park.

"Oh." Francis said lowly.

"What was that?" Richie asked, freezing the picture with Backpack and pointing to the seditio.

"An escaped demon." Virgil supplied. "He wanted to kill Francis but apparently he got blown up."

"No apparently about it. That sucker's gone." Adam grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Richie asked again.

Francis flushed and coughed uncomfortably. "Actually, that was Virgil's idea."

"What?" Virgil spun on Francis. "You traitor. You liked the idea too."

"Your plotting, not mine." Francis said smugly.

Richie looked annoyed. "From now on, you have to tell us if there's danger coming. I thought that was clear but I guess it wasn't clear enough. The city is going to have to pay a lot of damages for this one and let me tell you, they are not happy. The repair funds are depleted enough as it is because of the meteors."

"Sorry." Francis and Virgil said together, looking like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"If you have to tell us everything now," Adam started. "I'd like to now what that guy at the park was talking about that got you so worried. He said in a week and we all know that's when you have to choose by…but there was something else too."

"What guy?" Virgil asked.

"Bub again." Francis sighed. "Okay, I guess I should tell you. I probably should've by now anyway. In the event of a mussito not being able to decide," here he pointed at himself. "An all out war takes place. One side against the other, winner takes mussito, unless of course I decide before that point in the war. Mass destruction, usually very few mortals survive it."

This was met by a wave of silence.

"How the _hell_ did you not think that was important enough to mention!" Frieda exploded.

"I was kinds hoping I would decide before then. I still can." Francis rushed to explain.

Virgil mused about the idea for a moment. "When the time comes…say the day before…and you still haven't decided then we'll tell the mayor."

"You can't do that!" Francis exclaimed in a panic.

"Not about angels or anything, just that there's going to be a localized earthquake again, like the first attack and to evacuate that part of the city. Do you know what part of the city the war will happen?"

Francis shrugged. "Wherever I am at the time. Which is why I think Frieda's block got hit so bad by the meteors, that's where I was."

Frieda's face darkened for a moment at the mention of her house, especially at the thought that it could have been avoided, but it passed.

"So we'll get you to a remote part of town to make it easier." Virgil concluded.

"Main Street." Richie suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? Main Street is the _main_ street of Dakota, it's always crowded." Frieda exclaimed.

"Think about it. It's the most wide open area of Dakota _because_ it is always so crowded. There's a lot of room, those are four lane streets! Also it's not a residential area so we only have to vacate the businesses." Richie explained.

"He's got a point." Adam added.

Virgil nodded in agreement. "Alright, now that we have a plan. Let's stick with it. In the meantime Francis, keep thinking. That's all you can do now."

* * *

"I don't know whether to hug you or to hit you." Sharon said calmly, hands on her hips, glaring at both Francis and Virgil. Robert and Richie nodded from where they were sitting. "Don't you know how foolish it was to keep something like that from us?" Sharon asked. 

"We do now." Francis muttered.

"Hey smart ass," Sharon turned on the red-head. "Good work today." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Thank...you?" Francis looked startled.

"What about me?" Virgil whined.

"What about you? You got hurt and didn't do a whole lot."

Virgil pouted. "I did a little. And I'm not even really hurt. Just got stunned for a bit."

Sharon laughed. "Yeah so Smoky had to come to the rescue, again." Suddenly Sharon looked very serious. "But, you both disobeyed some trust rules and so must be punished. Virgil, you will do the dishes tonight." Virgil groaned. "And Smoky, you'll help me make dinner." Sharon smirked.

Francis had to stop his mouth from falling open in surprise. She had never been angry, she was just running out of ways to keep having him cook in her place. "If I must." Francis sighed dramatically.

* * *

After dinner, where Sharon had eventually pampered her little brother and Francis with giant servings of ice cream, Richie pulled out a legal pad and a pencil. "In order to prepare sufficiently for this war, I'd like to know what kind of weapons or powers heaven and hell have and will use." 

Francis shook his head apologetically. "I can't do that."

Richie sighed. "Nothing? You can't tell us anything?"

"I already broke the rules once, I'm not doing it again." Francis crossed his arms and frowned, the matter was closed.

"Can you at least tell us if they're going to pull another natural disaster? I don't think Dakota could stand up to another meteor shower." Virgil said.

Francis looked away thoughtfully. "No, they won't. It won't be good though."

All three of the metahumans fell silent at the thought of the epic battle soon to come. Richie stood up, tossing the pad of paper back into his backpack. "Well, don't stay up too late Virg. I've still got to finish that paper for Psych that's due tomorrow."

"You mean to tell me that you haven't put the final paper into calligraphy, laminated it, or seal it in a binder to be forever treasured by Mr. Henderson?" Virgil asked sarcastically, reclining on the couch and turning the TV on.

Richie flushed bright red. "It's not calligraphy...it's just Verdana font."

"Oh, my bad." Virgil said not sounding sorry at all.

Francis snickered.

"Yeah, ha ha. but I'm the only one with an A in his class, Mr. B-minus." Richie grinned and left on his victory insult before Virgil could throw another snide remark his way.

"Low blow man!" Virgil called after his retreating best friend.

"Does he really do all that?" Francis asked after a moment, stealing the remote from Virgil.

Virgil nodded. "The art teacher wanted to submit his research paper on pond life to the district art fair."

"See now, that's just weird."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ummm...I thought I updated this but when I checked yesterday I guess it hadn't. And it wasn't saved on my documents anymore so I kind of had to redo most of it. As a result it's shorter than the original but I am not writing anymore. I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews. Stupid REVIEW!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Of course not…don't be silly.

**Chapter Seven: Calm Before the Storm**

Francis lay on his back, staring at the dark sky. Somewhere, way above him and hidden from mortal eyes lay heaven, perched among the clouds. Running a hand beside him over the rough concrete of the Hawkins' roof, Francis then thought of hell, nestled beneath layers and layers of bedrock below him.

The seventeen-year-old sighed and moved his roaming hand under his head, closing his green eyes letting out a long sigh. Francis wasn't ready for this, for all the responsibility or for all the power of being a mussito. It was too much. Nothing had prepared him for this.

At this very moment Virgil was probably crashing through the house below looking for him but all Francis really wanted was some peace and quiet. He had craved it for days, which felt odd since it was completely unlike Francis' fiery personality to seek seclusion. A moment without the terror of the next two days riding on his shoulders, the fact that Dakota could be decimated in 48 hours not preying on his mind, would be bliss.

This…was apparently not to be that moment.

Francis was glad his eyes were closed because the flash of light Gabrielle emitted as she burst into form might have blinded him otherwise.

"Mooooom." Francis groaned, rolling over onto his stomach to avoid looking at her.

"Don't mom me. What kind of greeting is that. Whatever happened to hello woman who spent hours in labor with me?" Gabrielle plopped herself down next to Francis, although with an inhuman grace.

The sides of Francis' mouth quirked.

"I saw that." Gabrielle shook his shoulders playfully. "You know the way, bows from both. I taught you when you were little."

Francis turned on his side and frowned at her. "What do you want?" He didn't apologize for his rudeness.

"I just wanted to see you before…" She didn't have to say what.

"That's very nice but I've still got two days. I could very well…"

"Don't play coy with me young man. I can see through you like a piece of glass. You are no closer to deciding now than you were when you were eight. And I know you have racked your mind searching for the answer and I'm sorry this is so hard." Gabrielle looked at her son sideways.

Francis looked away. "You're right. Mom, what am I going to do? I can't let people get hurt but…but I can't decide."

"I can't answer that." Gabrielle said softly. "The ru…"

"I know, I know! The damn Rules." Francis ground out and stood, walking away from his mother.

Gabrielle followed him, not saying anything but merely standing behind him as Francis leaned against the edge of the roof, looking out at the lights of Dakota.

"Tell me about heaven." Francis said suddenly.

Gabrielle smiled and ran hand slowly down Francis' back, kneading out a knot of tension between his shoulder blades. Francis shivered at the touch but didn't make a move to pull away. "Well, it's very peaceful and quiet at times. Near open air buildings you can hear lyres playing…they are quite soothing when you're stressed. It looks and feels like you're walking on clouds but the paths are firm…and there is no shortage of space. When you learn to fly and can feel the warmth of the sun, much closer than it is here on the mortal plane, there is no greater feeling." Gabrielle spoke in an almost musical tone, her voice soothing like a lullaby.

Francis smiled tiredly. "Sounds nice. Course hell's plenty warm too."

"That it is. I've been there many times, dark but efficient. Your father has chosen the path of convenience in most of his dealings."

"I should hope you've been there at least once." Francis smirked, overlooking the last bit of her sentence.

Gabrielle swatted his head lightly and played with a strand of red hair, twirling it between her fingers. "When you were born I was so concerned that because you had more red hair, you would become a devil. I see now that was foolish. I trust you Francis; you will know the right path for you in time. I wish I could be more helpful."

Francis pulled away from her. "All of you _wish_ you could be more helpful. None of you actually are."

There was silence at his statement.

"I'll see you in two days then." Gabrielle said, sounding hurt.

"Mom, I didn't mean it like…" Francis turned to apologize but the angel had already gone. "Damn it."

Francis looked around and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, growling lowly under his breath. "I _hate_ this."

Francis swung himself over the edge of the roof and into the open window in the bathroom he had left ajar not too long ago. He unlocked the door and headed for the stairs, hoping Virgil was still asleep and he wouldn't have to deal with the hero's worrisome nature.

The couch was still doubling as his bed and Francis crept down the stairs, pausing as he noticed a dark figure in the chair below him.

* * *

Robert Hawkins sat in his favorite chair, watching the stairs. He had seen Francis slink off before dinner and not come back. He had even told Virgil Francis was sleeping in his room because he was tired so his son wouldn't go looking for the older boy.

The night was still and dark, and then suddenly Robert thought he heard voices far away. He might have imagined it but it sounded like Francis was talking with someone.

Only a few minutes after that, Robert heard the bathroom door's hinges squeak slightly as Francis came back in from outside.

"Mr. H." Francis sounded surprised, pausing halfway down the stairs when he noticed Robert sitting there.

"Come here Francis, let's have a talk." The light from a street lamp cast just enough of a glow for Francis to find his way around the furniture safely.

"No thanks, I've already had a depressing talk tonight."

"Then I'll be sure to make this one more uplifting. Sit." It was a command.

Francis frowned but obliged, sinking into the couch/bed and looking at Robert expectantly.

"How often has someone told you they loved you Francis?" Robert asked.

Francis' nose wrinkled of its own accord at the question. "I dunno."

"It should have been far more often. You are a remarkable young man. I've seen it and I haven't known you that long. I could see that you were special when you came into my office a bruised and befuddled thirteen-year-old boy." Robert's stare made Francis uncomfortable and he squirmed under the gaze.

"Yeah okay."

"I mean it. You've saved Virgil, something I cannot thank you enough for, Frieda, Richie, damn near everyone in this city even if they don't know it." Francis' eyes widened at the swear. Robert Hawkins was not one to curse.

"So I'm trying to tell you that no matter what you decide, there is no wrong choice. From what I hear you would be well suited to both heaven and hell and you'll be happy with either. I can tell that you would make the most of whatever comes your way. You wouldn't have lasted this long in the city on your own if you hadn't."

"Thanks?" Francis said, the word coming out more like a question.

"You're welcome."

The two sat in silence. "Um, can I go to sleep or is there more?" Francis asked eventually.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I was just curious about something. It's been nagging me for days now and I want to ask you while I have the opportunity. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You have both angel and devil in you, yet you joined a gang. I know what you've told Virgil but is there another reason behind that particular decision?" Robert asked casually.

Francis felt at ease with the older man, a trait that had been passed on to his son and the words seemed to flow out his mouth without him thinking about them. "I guess…well you know how some kids go through…phases I guess you'd call 'em, where they wanted to be something else?"

Robert smiled and chuckled a little. "I certainly do. Virgil ran around with a cape for almost three years and Sharon carried around a little stethoscope. One of their dreams came true."

"Yeah, well I had angel and devil phases…only longer than usual. The gang thing was my devil phase. I wanted to see what the stereotype of being bad was like. I had an angel phase earlier, in grade school. All A's, safety patroller and everything." Francis grinned at the memory.

Robert nodded. "Which did you like better?"

"I dunno, I'm still working on it aren't I?" It came out far more sarcastic than Francis would have liked and he feared for a moment that he would drive away Robert like he had his mother earlier that night.

The moment passed and Robert smiled at him. "I know you are. Get some sleep; I'll make sure Virgil doesn't wake you in the morning. You've had a long night." Robert patted Francis's shoulder as he passed by the couch on his way upstairs.

Francis sat up long after Robert had left. When he could see the first signs of the sun lighting the eastern sky over the buildings, Francis pulled off his shirt and grabbed one of the blankets laid out for him. Turning his back to the room, Francis fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Virgil?"

Virgil stopped halfway down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Yeah Pops?"

Robert was leaning on the frame of his bedroom door, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. "Be quiet as you leave this morning. I want Francis to get some sleep."

Virgil shrugged. "Alright, although I sure wish I could sleep in too. Homework and an impeding war are wreaking havoc on my REM cycle."

"Nice try but you're still going to school today."

Virgil sighed. "Darn."

Robert smiled and went back into his room to get ready for work at the center. It was strange how normal everyone could be behaving just 24 hours away from a war. Virgil crept down the stairs and past the couch in the living room.

The curtains were all drawn tight and the room was cast in shadow. Francis was still sleeping, his brow furrowed in his sleep, mumbling and turning his head restlessly as Virgil passed. It looked as though the stress was getting to the pyro as well.

"Hiya V." Richie waved as Virgil locked the front door behind him. "I'm all set for the meeting with the mayor this afternoon. Are you going to come with or should I go on alone?"

Virgil bumped fists with Richie in greeting and they turned to walk to school. "Looks like it'll be just you bro. I promised Frieda and Daisy a study session after school and Frieda would let it go, but I can't risk making Daisy mad again. I blow her off too often. Besides, I'm sure you'll do a better job of explaining this whole evacuation thing without me."

"Well I know that, I was hoping you'd be there for moral support." Richie grinned.

Virgil shoved Richie into a lamp post. "Ha ha."

* * *

"Where's Richie? I thought he'd be coming with you." Daisy asked, looking around for the blond-haired genius.

Virgil planted himself between Daisy and Frieda. "Nah, Rich had some stuff he had to do. It's just you and me ladies."

"I hope that wasn't some kind of pick-up line." Frieda muttered, opening her book. "Let's start on chapter three. I am so lost on the subjunctives."

"It's easy when you think about the other tenses." Daisy said, pointing out a bolded line in the book's text.

Virgil gazed out the window and zoned out the girls' chatter, imagining the buildings on fire and angels flying through the air.

"Virgil? Virgil hello? Virgil!"

"Huh…wha?" Virgil jumped as Daisy shouted his name next to his ear.

"What is with you lately? You don't pay attention to anything and you're always staring out the windows, like the view's going to disappear."

"I guess I'm just…what do you guys think heaven is like?"

Daisy gave him a blank look. "Excuse me?"

Frieda shot Virgil a warning look. "Why do you ask Virgil?"

"I've just been thinking about it a lot lately. Do you think it's all clouds and fluff like the stories or something else?" Virgil leaned forward, anxious for their answers.

Daisy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well I read in a Calvin and Hobbes comic strip that heaven is like playing the saxophone in front of an all girl's cabaret in New Orleans."

Virgil's look soured. "I'm just kidding." Daisy amended quickly. "I suppose I think heaven is cloudy, but with some buildings around. God's got to have an office doesn't he?"

Virgil brightened. "That's what I've been thinking. There have got to be records and things to go through."

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Frieda said quickly before Virgil could continue.

Virgil thought about it. "Okay, if say, there was another disaster…bigger than the meteor shower, what would Dakota be like after? Do you think we could recover?"

"Why are you being so morbid Virgil?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe Dakota wouldn't be the same. Certainly the people would change and how we go about daily things but the city could be re-built no matter what. The government wouldn't simply let a city be destroyed; there are relief funds just for that sort of thing." Frieda said.

"That's what I thought too." Virgil nodded.

Daisy looked at them both. "Could we get back to the verb tenses please?"

* * *

Francis woke up around noon that day. He rolled off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. "Ow." Francis moaned, rubbing his temple.

"See now, I wish I had got that on film." Sharon was leaning over the couch, smiling at him.

"How sweet." Francis muttered, pushing himself up and back onto the couch, digging his shirt out from beneath one of the cushions.

"You need to do your laundry." Sharon said, taking the shirt from him and holding it at arm's length.

"If I could I would, but sadly I can't. I don't know how." Francis stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking loudly.

Sharon shivered at the noise. "How on Earth did you survive this long not doing your laundry?"

"Conned other people into doing it for me." Francis said with a smirk. "I got pretty good. How's this, you do my laundry so I can look squeaky clean tomorrow for the throw down and I'll cook dinner tonight so you can keep your newfound reputation as a cook?"

Sharon frowned. "Damn it, that shouldn't work but it does. You've got a deal."

"You'll find I can be quite charming when I want to be." Francis grinned. "Is there anything to eat around here?"

"If Daddy does the shopping like he said he would than we should have some food later. I think Adam said he was going to bring ice cream and a movie over later if you want to stick around for that." Sharon threw Francis' shirt into a basket of dirty laundry. She held her hand out for the pants.

Francis shed the worn pants and tossed them to her, grabbing sweatpants from nearby and pulling them on over his boxers. "And watch you two snuggle? No thanks. I'm going to go see if Virgil's video game collection is as impressive as he says it is."

Sharon snorted. "He spends hours on end playing them, it had _better_ be impressive. Otherwise it's just sad."

* * *

Francis heard the front door open and shut and the voices of Richie, Virgil, and Frieda, greeting Adam and Sharon. He pressed the pause button, grabbed a pair of scissors he had found in Virgil's desk, and headed for the stairs.

All five people looked up as he the stairs creaked under his bare feet. "What?" Francis asked.

"How are you feeling?" Frieda asked tenatively.

"Are you serious? The fight's not until tomorrow, I'm fine. I did have a question to ask you though." Francis turned to Virgil. "Which one is more prone to unexpected fits of anger, Frieda or Sharon?"

"Excuse me?" Sharon asked, looking over the couch and narrowing her eyes.

"Frieda probably." Virgil said, ducking the pillow Sharon threw.

Francis nodded. "That's what I thought too."

"Ooooh, I would watch yourself Smoky. I know where you sleep." Sharon threatened. Adam smiled at his girlfiend. She was cute when she was mad.

Francis paused and considered the threat. "Well that sounds awfully ominous...but I stand by my decision. Frieda," Francis turned to the red-haired girl and held the scissors out to her handle-first. "You get to cut my hair."

"Is that some sort of prize?" Frieda took the scissors, grinning.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Francis frowned at her, then pointed at Virgil and Richie. "You too."

"Let's go in the kitchen so we don't make a mess." Frieda took Francis by the arm and led him away, pulling a chair over to the sink once they reached the kitchen. "Why the sudden urge to shear your locks?"

Francis sat in the chair backwards and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just geting annoying. I would've cut my hair a while ago if all this stuff hadn't started up. Spikes aren't supposed to be this tall and they're droopy, and short hair won't get in my way tomorrow."

"Can't argue with you there. So, you just want me to cut the tips down?"

Francis smiled up at her. "That'd be nice."

Frieda took a handful of Francis' striped hair and looked at it, measuring up the length silently. "That shouldn't be too hard. Lean back and I'll get started."

A few minutes later, with chopped red and blond hairs in the sink, Frieda tapped Francis' head. "Not bad. I could make this a career."

Running a hand through his newly cropped locks, dislodging loose hairs, Francis nodded. "It's perfect thanks."

"Hey, my pops is home and he wants to talk with us..." Virgil stuck his head in the kitchen and whistled. "Looking good."

"Shut up." Francis slid the chair back and followed Frieda out of the room.

"Whoa, that's a change for the better." Sharon commented when she saw Francis.

"Thanks?" Francis slid into the seat next to Sharon on the couch.

His hair was still spiky, just shorter. The new haircut seemed to make Francis older in a good way, drawing attention from the gang banger spikes to his face and eyes and the surprising amount of depth in the green orbs if one cared to look.

"Nice." Robert smoothed out a hair on the back of Francis' head, a motion at which Francis frowned and ducked away from. "I'm sure everyone remembers what tomorrow is so I won't say it. I just thought we could all use one final night of fun and relaxation. That's why I've made reservations at Opal's for anyone who wants to come." Robert looked at Francis and smiled. "With your new haircut people won't recognize you."

Sharon's eyes went round. "Oh wow Daddy, that's such a fancy restaurant. I've always wanted to go there."

"Count me in." Virgil grinned.

"Me too, as soon as I ask my parents." Richie chimed in.

Francis shifted uncomfortably. Fancy restaurants were really not his thing but he wold go to thank Robert for his hopsitality. Seeming to sense Francis' line of thought, Robert smiled reassuringly at him. "Francis, you can borrow one of Virgil's..." Robert trailed off as he looked from Virgil's shoulders to Francis' much broader ones. "On second thought, Jean boxed up some of _my_ old dress shirts that I'm sure will fit you."

"Thanks Mr. H." Francis said, hoping the older man understood that the gratitude was for more than just dinner.

Robert's knowing look indicated he did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is gellin' like Magellan. And by that I mean I slowed down the tempo, hence the name of the chapter. Don't worry, it will definetly pick up for the next one what with a massive war and everything.

There were some deleted scenes here that I didn't really want to finish writing so I just got rid of them. One, when Adam and Sharon met up I was going to have Sharon tell Adam she was pregnant and thus sideline him from helping at all in the battle to protect her. Two, I was going to do a restaurant scene at the end with Francis being all jittery but I wasn't feeling it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I've noticed you guys have slowed down in reviewing. It doesn't help me update any faster when I have no motivation.


	8. Chapter 8: The Red Sun Rises

Disclaimer: Still don't own Static Shock. It's finally here folks! **The War**.

**Chapter Eight: The Red Sun Rises**

_The Day Before the War_

Mayor Palmer stared at Gear skeptically. "Evacuate Main Street? But whatever for?"

"This is going to sound crazy Mayor, but you've got to trust me. Tomorrow at 9:20 there is going to be another earthquake. I've been running tests all week to try and find out if something else was going to hit Dakota and there is. I've narrowed the time down as far I can and it would be best if there were no people anywhere in the vicinity." Gear explained.

"We need to make sure no one is on, or around, Main Street tomorrow." Gear threw out lies like it was an art.

Palmer was an old man, nearing retirement and he had always done the city well. He handled the Dakota riots brilliantly in his first term as mayor and no one doubted his heart was always in the right place, even if his policies were sometimes a little skewed. At the moment, he was looking saddened and anxious.

Palmer sighed and looked out the window to his left. "I can't risk more fatalities. I must do what's best for the city." He looked at Gear. "I do trust you, you and Static both, to protect this city in ways I cannot." Palmer beckoned to his aide. "Send word to evacuate Main Street, quickly. There must be no delays."

Gear smiled. "Thank you Mayor, you're making the right choice."

Palmer smiled. "There wasn't even a choice."

* * *

"So, just like that? We're good to go?" Francis asked, watching as people moved things out of their stores that might be damaged by the "earthquake" and onto waiting trucks. Hundreds of moving men and officials were carrying out boxes and ushering people onto buses, taking them to storage areas. "And here I thought politics were complicated." The pyro was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head, talking quietly with Static and Gear who were also surveying the evacuation.

"I guess. Way to go bro." Static grinned at Gear and punched him lightly in the arm.

"He was actually very understanding. Palmer's a good mayor." Gear shrugged off the compliment.

Francis shifted and tugged at the pendant around his neck uncomfortably, something Static had noticed the older teen had made a habit of doing when he was nervous. "You okay?" Static asked softly so Gear wouldn't hear.

Francis shot a sideways look at the hero and let out a frustrated breath. "This thing's going crazy, hot and cold at the same time." He pulled at the necklace again. "Both sides are pumped for tomorrow and I just wish I was somewhere else, like Antarctica, where they couldn't find me." Francis grinned wryly. "But they can always find me."

"Everything will be fine." Static said in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Do you really believe that?"

Static shrugged. "Hey, if I can believe you're half-devil, half-angel, I can believe anything."

Francis laughed and some of the movers looked up at the noise. "That's real comforting Sparky."

* * *

_Day of the War_

Francis didn't sleep that night. He did push-ups, sit-ups, and chin-ups all night…he even went for a run around the block when he got really restless. It was impossible to calm his nerves.

"Don't tell me you were doing this all night?" Sharon walked downstairs and frowned at Francis. He was doing chin-ups on the doorway into the kitchen.

Francis dropped to his feet and nodded. "Couldn't sleep. Couldn't even sit down. I'm not tired though, I feel great." Francis was hopping from foot to foot and his hand was twitching, like it couldn't wait to become a fist.

"You're hyper is what you are." Sharon sighed. "Are you going to eat something at least? I think you should."

Francis shook his head. "Not hungry."

"This might be the worst morning of my life." Virgil groaned, already half-dressed in his Static uniform and the mask in his hand, yawning hugely as he descended the stairs behind his sister. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Francis said, he didn't even look at a clock.

Sharon stared at him.

Francis shrugged. "I've been checking every fifteen minutes since three this morning."

"There is something seriously wrong with you. Come in here and eat a piece of toast at least, both of you. Adam said he would be here at eight and then you can all go to down to Main and wait." Sharon ushered her charges into the kitchen.

Robert ambled in looking well-rested a few minutes later and joined his son and Francis at the table where they were choking down toast. "Good morning everyone."

He got a mumbled "morning" in return. "Francis, there are clean clothes in the laundry for you if you want to change. I don't know if there are specific things better to fight in or not."

"Well, I used to just belt my pants tighter so they wouldn't fall off." Francis grinned. "I'll grab some jeans, thanks."

Robert nodded. There was very little conversation after that, Francis wandered over to the window and sat on the counter watching the sun rise. "S'red sun this morning." The pyro said blandly.

"Not the greatest of signs." Virgil agreed, pulling his mask on.

"God's just showing off." Francis got down from his perch and walked into the laundry room. He came back a few minutes later dressed in a pair of loose jeans belted firmly at the waist and a black t-shirt. The mussito pendant was hanging loose on his chest, the first time Static had seen Francis openly showing it before.

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Adam." Sharon said.

No one moved to answer the door.

"Thank you." Francis said quickly, extending his hand to Robert. "Seriously."

"My pleasure." Robert shook his hand and smiled at Francis warmly. He had grown fond of the boy in the week that he had known him.

"Be careful Smoky, watch after my brother." Sharon pulled Francis into a hug, and then did the same for Virgil.

"Yeah, right. No one will get hurt on my watch. If things get too intense, I'm sending them outta there." Francis said, hiding a blush.

"Wait, what?" Static looked at Francis, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's a war between the immortals hero. If I say run, you run like hell." Francis said with a smirk and turned to wave one last time. "Bye."

Francis joined Adam outside and after Static had hugged his father, the three were off.

* * *

"It's about time you three showed up. It's nearly 8:30." Gear was sitting on a bench on Main Street, grinning as his best friend approached with the other metahumans.

"Sorry, hothead got all sentimental." Static smirked.

"I did no such thing!" Francis yelped as Adam giggled and tried to hide it. "I said thank you, that's not sentimental. That's polite."

Static shrugged. "Hey, whatever you want to call it man."

"You're infuriating. First chance I get, I'm shoving you in front of a devil and letting them have at it." Francis fumed and skulked towards Gear.

"When do you think this is gonna start?" Adam asked.

"9:20, on the dot." Francis and Gear chimed together.

"The moment it is my birthday, the exact time when I was born, it will start." Francis explained.

They sat there for another half hour, waiting for the fateful minute to strike. The tension in the air was thick and Static found it harder to breathe, as though there was something tightening around his chest.

The street was eerily quiet, everyone had been evacuated and stores' windows were boarded up in preparation of the "earthquake." Adam wandered off by himself and sat down, his eyes closed and breathing deeply, calming himself.

Gear and Static started a conversation at one point but they fell silent and kept giving each other worried looks. The war hadn't even started yet but it felt like the world was ending.

Only Francis looked calm. He was standing with his arms crossed looking out at the street as the red sun climbed higher in the sky, smiling lightly to himself.

"9:00." Gear said, glancing at his watch. Backpack twitched on the genius' back, sensing his master's anxiety.

Suddenly, the sun seemed to grow brighter. Francis raised a hand to shield his eyes and sighed. "I figured this might happen. They can never leave well enough alone." There was a mist gathering around his feet.

In an instant, Gabrielle and Lucifer were standing before Francis, both dressed in battle garb, armor and lightweight clothing of their respective colors. Lucifer in red and gold, Gabrielle in white and gold.

"Francis." Gabrielle rushed forward and hugged her son tightly. "I had hoped to avoid this. But here it is, the day is upon us."

"I expected it." Lucifer said, standing apart a little. Gabrielle shot him a dangerous look. "He was too divided; there was nothing to help him choose." Lucifer explained. "Perhaps it is for the better."

"The better?" Gabrielle said skeptically, releasing Francis and turning to Lucifer. "How could a war be for the better? Before the day is done, blood will have been spilled on this street!"

"I am only saying, today will decide for him if Francis is unable to make a decision himself. The winner claims his soul and the deed is done." Lucifer said off-handedly, but looking at Francis with an intensity.

There was a pause after Lucifer's statement. "How many?" Francis asked, looking at both his parents.

"Hundreds. As many as could be spared. Some are on missions, other must attend to God." Gabrielle said quickly. "You know how important this is, everyone who could came."

For the first time, Lucifer looked past Francis at Static and the others standing behind the pryo in silent awe. "You brought mortals? How foolish, Francis, surely you must know better than that? They'll be killed."

"I couldn't leave them." Francis shot his newfound friends a quick grin before turning back to his father. "They would have come on their own anyway."

Lucifer didn't look happy but he didn't argue.

"We have ten minutes." Gabrielle said, looking at her strange watch. "I must return to the troops." She hugged Francis again. "Please, please be careful. I will find you in the battle but look after yourself, and your friends." She vanished in a flash of light.

"What she said." Lucifer stepped forward and embraced Francis quickly, looking awkward at the display of emotion and snapped his fingers, gone in a swirl of smoke.

Francis turned back to the three behind him. "The show is about to begin. Stand off to the side until we figure out what the hell we can do to stop this."

"Maybe we can convince them there is a better way to settle this then to fight." Gear suggested as the group headed towards the overhang of a store.

"We can run interference, do whatever we can to stop the fighting." Static agreed.

"I'm in. Everyone watch each other, this is gonna be crazy." Adam said, cracking his knuckled loudly.

* * *

The next ten minutes ticked by quickly.

The first blow was dealt before Static could blink. There was an eruption of light and sound, a thunderous _**boom**_ that shook the street and shattered what glass wasn't covered. Gear screamed and out a hand to his face, his glasses had broken into thousands of pieces, cutting his skin.

Static fell to the ground, knowing Gear had fallen beside him, hands clapped over his ears and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

'_I shouldn't be here.'_ Was all he could think, the words echoing in his mind.

Suddenly, Francis was before him then, looking more fierce and otherworldly than Static had ever seen him before. The pyro stepped in front of them, his body casting a shadow in the intense, blinding light. Static struggled to meet his eyes.

Francis was looking right at him and the meaning was clear. Get up.

Static scrambled to his knees and grabbed Gear by the elbow, hoisting his best friend to his feet and looking wildly around for Adam. The man was nearby, clinging to a lamppost looking sick, but upright and determined.

"_Aperio!"_ Francis shouted, his voice magnified by some power, throwing a hand out into the light.

Slowly, forms appeared, dimly. Then the street was cast into sharp focus. There were angles and devils writhing in combat in the street and in the air, clashing with swords and strange lights as they darted between buildings. The area was clogged with bodies. Static gasped, how had he not seen them?

"Heaven's first strike." Francis muttered, more to himself than the others.

"Was that a…a power?" Gear asked, wiping blood from under his visor.

A golden spark leapt up Francis' arm and disappeared into his chest. "I'm eighteen now." Francis smirked. "The battle was hidden from mortal eyes; I had to reveal it to you or could've bevn hurt and you wouldn't have seen it coming."

Static watched the fight. It was easy to tell the angels from the devils, their armors was indicator enough. Even as he thought the words, and angel in front of him was slashed by a burly devil with a battle axe, crimson blossoming across the angel's front and dying his white tunic. If the fight was dragged on, it would be impossible to tell who was who and who to fight.

"What should we do?" Adam shouted, the sound might have cleared but the sounds of battle were loud in their own right.

"Fra…"Static cut himself off. Francis had gone.

"There!" Gear pointed into the street.

Francis had run out, looking up at the sky. The three followed his gaze and saw Lucifer grappling with an angel in midair. Lucifer brought his knee into the angel's stomach, winding him and brought both fists crashing down onto the back of the poor angel's back. The angel tumbled to Earth and lay motionless in the street, his comrades and enemies alike stepping over his immobile body. Lucifer grinned and looked around for his next victim.

"Help me!" Francis shouted back at them, running at the nearest dueling pair and pulling them apart, speaking quickly in soothing tones.

Static looked at Gear and then Adam and the three darted off in different directions. They couldn't just pull angels and devils off each other like Francis, they would be killed. Their duty had been relegated to shouting peaceful words at the fighters from as close as they could get.

* * *

Static sidestepped a devil that had been thrown through the air and stepped in front of the angel in pursuit. "Please, there must be an easier way."

"Out of my way mortal, you shouldn't be here." The angel shoved him aside and continued forward.

* * *

"But don't you guys have treaties? Peace talks? Auctions? C'mon, fighting isn't the way!" Gear pleaded. The devil ignored him and shot a red burst of energy at his opponent, scorching the angel's shoulder.

* * *

"Alright, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Adam reached for a devil and grabbed him around the waist, his other hand winding around an angel. Both struggled to break free, stretching Adam's arms and glaring at him. "You're gonna listen to me!" Adam shouted.

"I don't think so." The devil smirked and his eyes glowed red. Adam yelped and released the devil as his arm was burned. The angel put a hand on Adam's arm and his entire limb went numb, limply falling to the ground.

"Oh." Adam said, looking surprised.

"Stay out of our way." The angel growled and flung herself back into the fight.

* * *

"This is impossible." Francis ground out frustratingly, rubbing a burned arm and wiping blood and sweat from his eyes. In between talking peace, he had had to protect himself in small skirmished, angels and devils alike were eager to face the mussito. So far Francis was undefeated.

"Francis!" Gabrielle ran to him through the crowd of bodies. Her tunic was splattered with red and one of her shoulder pads had been ripped off altogether. "Good, you're alright."

"Look out!" Francis pulled her to the ground and a red jet of light sped past where she had been standing a moment before.

"Mussito, I claim you for hell." A devil rumbled, juggling another red light in one hand.

"Then fight for me." Francis growled, shifting into a fighting stance. The devil drove forward, releasing the light. Francis deflected it with an open palm, sending the deadly energy into the sky.

The devil grabbed Francis by the shoulders and brought his head forward, connecting his scaly and toughened skull into Francis'. Francis bit back a scream and brought his knee up into the devil's stomach. It didn't have much affect besides making the other loosen his grip. Francis spun from the devil's hands and grabbed one of the devil's arms, pulling it behind him and knocking his feet out from under his bulky body with a swift kick.

Francis drove the devil to the ground with his own burst of red light, just on a smaller scale, and the devil lay in the street, dazed and dizzy.

"Come." Gabrielle tugged at Francis and led him through the crowd.

An angel made a grab for Francis but his dispatched that one too with a well-aimed elbow to the bridge of the nose.

"What is happening? Where are your friends?" Gabrielle asked, pulling Francis close to her and squeezing his arms painfully.

Francis looked around. He hadn't seen them for a while…

"Virgil!" The red-head spotted his friend on the edge of the fight, desperately screaming at a pair of fighters.

The younger boy looked up at the shout. "Count?" Francis shouted again.

Virgil looked around and counted Gear and Adam, both accounted for and in no danger. Neither the devils nor the angels seemed to want to hurt the mortals. Static flashed him a thumbs-up and went back to his delegating.

"All accounted for." Francis assured his mother.

"Good. I think you should…_down!_" Gabrielle shoved Francis aside and tackled a charging devil around the waist. The two dissolved into rapid fire punches and lights.

Francis snuck away, watching all around him. This was even crazier than he would have anticipated.

"There you are." Lucifer clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What have you been doing, roughing up some angels I hope?" Lucifer held up his bloodied palm for Francis to see, the blood had come from Francis' own soaked shirt.

"Both actually." Francis shrugged and looked at his father. "You've certainly been busy."

Lucifer laughed and looked at himself, blood covered the front of his armor and tunic, his brown belt with a sword clipped to it was stained almost black with it. "You know I can never resist a good fight. It's shame that there's not a decent fighter here for me to face."

"Think again you arrogant fool of an immortal."

Both the men whipped around. Gabrielle was standing behind them, her face streaked with the blood of the devil she had just beaten.

"Finally, a challenge." Lucifer strode forward with a smirk. He and Gabrielle studied each other, each with a strange smirk and calmness about them until Lucifer launched himself. Gabrielle dodged and shot a white light. Lucifer countered with his own red light and unsheathed his sword.

"No!" Francis yelled, trying to stop them. They ignored him. Lucifer lunged with his sword; Gabrielle danced out of his way with a laugh.

Francis turned and ran, shoving through the crowd and ignoring any grabbing hands until he reached the center of the fight. Strangely enough, there were no fighters here, a little patch of calm in a sea of chaos.

"Francis, we're not making anything happen. I don't know what else we can do." Static said coming up behind the pyro, Gear and Adam right behind him looking disheartened.

Francis shook his head. 'I don't know either."

"There you are Francis, I've been looking everywhere for you." An angel ran up to them.

"Jason." Francis said in surprise. "What is it?"

"I've just been told to look after you. Make sure you don't get hurt or stolen by any of those dirty devils." Jason frowned.

"Alright, I guess you could always…"

"You're mine angel!" A devil with an axe burst through the crowd at them. Jason turned and knocked the devil's knee, setting him off balance. But the devil had already begun to swing the axe and there was too much momentum behind the blade to stop its course.

Jason had gotten out of the way, the axe's intended victim. The person who had been standing behind Jason before he moved to fight the devil was the unlucky one.

The blade embedded itself in Francis' side, not cutting clean through him because the devil tried to pull up, his eyes widening in surprise and fear as he realized what he had done.

"Francis!" Static grabbed Francis from behind just as the pyro fell with a gurgle of pain.

"_Gabrielle!_" Jason screamed, looking frantic. The devil dropped his axe, stammering stupidly.

Francis closed his eyes and opened them again. He hadn't screamed, but the pain was evident in his eyes. Blood seeped onto the street, staining Francis' pants black as it poured out of him. Francis opened his mouth to say something and choked, spitting up blood and groaning, putting a hand to his side to try and stem the flow.

"Oh my…" Gabrielle shouldered her way into the circle and stared at Francis with wide green eyes.

Lucifer was right behind her. He took one look at Francis and then at his devil. "You idiot! Do you know what you've done?"

The devil shook his head and whimpered in fear.

Lucifer growled and backhanded the foolish devil, he shrank into the crowd cowardly.

At some point, the fighting had stopped. News spread that the mussito had been mortally wounded and now they all gathered close to get a look, watching silently.

"Francis?" Gabrielle knelt beside her son and placed a cool hand against his cheek, wiping away a sliver of blood with her thumb. His skin was hot and slick.

Francis' brow furrowed in pain and he looked at the sky. It was hard to draw breath, his body ached and throbbed and every movement sent shards of pain up his spine.

"Francis?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

Disclaimer: Still don't own Static Shock. Sorry.

**Chapter Nine: Decisions**

Francis didn't answer his mother's call and his eyes kept fluttering open and shut. His pulse was quickening and slowing sporadically. Francis coughed and blood bubbled out of his mouth, sliding down his cheek. Francis winced and groaned, hand groping for something to hold.

Gabrielle took her son's hand and held it, tears in her eyes but not making a sound. She positioned his head on her lap, to make Francis more comfortable and kept smoothing out creases in his shirt and fiddling with his hair anxiously.

"This is not good." Gear slid next to Francis and examined the wound. The tear stretched across Francis' side and onto his abdomen, nearly slicing Francis in two. It was hard to tell where the cut began and ended, there was too much blood in the way. "Give me your jacket." Gear ordered.

Static shrugged his coat off and handed it to Gear who pressed it against Francis' side. One gloved hand stayed on Francis' wrist, monitoring the fading pulse.

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle. I should have prevented it." Jason apologized, he was hovering around the huddled group nervously. "It's my fault."

"It is not your fault. It was bad luck." Gabrielle assured the younger angel.

"Someone should take the fault." Lucifer said quietly, with a dangerous edge, searching for the devil whose axe had embedded itself in Francis' side in the swelling crowd.

"I've seen guys get split open like that before." Adam said solemnly, kneeling beside Static. "They didn't make it, they couldn't. Is there any way to help him? Anything?"

Static tore his gaze from the dying Francis to Gabrielle, anxious eyes wide with fear. "You can heal him can't you? I've seen you do it. It's one of your powers."

Gabrielle shook her head and smoothed back a hair from Francis' face, her son was on the brink of unconsciousness, his skin pale and slick and every ragged breath shuddering through his body. She looked calm, the only sign of her distraught in her emerald eyes. "Not for this, for life-saving heals. It must be granted clearance by God or else we are not allowed to. If angels just went around healing people…it can't be done. The rules would fall into disuse."

"I thought he was eighteen. Doesn't that make him immortal? He _can't_ die." Gear interrupted, he had his hands on Francis' side, trying to stem the flow of blood. His uniform was colored red from the effort. Blood pooled around his knees and seeped into the cracks in the street.

"No." Lucifer explained softly. His eyes had not left Francis. "He does not fully acquire immortality until he officially belongs to heaven or hell. He has limited powers as a mussito but not the full range given to a fully-realized devil or angel."

Francis groaned and tossed his head back in pain, gasping for air his body wouldn't take in. His skin was getting paler by the second as more blood left his body and stained the concrete. His hands clenched and unclenched fitfully and Francis choked back a scream, making a gurgling sound instead as he coughed up more blood.

"Oh God." Adam moaned and looked away. He had never had a stomach for blood, that was one reason he had left his brother's gang in the first place.

Static turned back to Francis. The pyro's eyes were closed. The breaths were slowing. Francis was going to die any minute and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Except…

Static's eyes widened. Francis could do something about it! He was the only one who could, Lucifer had said as much just a moment ago.

"Francis, Francis listen to me." Static grabbed Francis shoulders, knocking Gear aside accidentally, and shook him lightly. He was like a rag doll in Static's arms and unresponsive.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked, moving to stop the young hero.

Static ignored him. "Francis, you have to choose, now. If you don't, you'll die. Do you understand? Francis, can you hear me? Choose! You have to choose!"

Nothing happened. Maybe Francis couldn't hear him. Maybe it was too late. Static shook Francis again, harder, tears streaming down his face from beneath his mask. "_Choose damn it!_"

"V." Gear pulled Static back and Francis fell to the ground. The pyro's chest had stopped heaving with desperate breaths; the blood flow from his side had ebbed to a trickle. Francis was completely still.

Gabrielle put her head in her hands. Lucifer looked murderously at the devil who had done the deed, cowering in the crowd. The ruler of hell was shaking in rage and his stony glare promised swift retribution.

The assembled angels and devils all looked on silently, some whispered amongst themselves in disbelief. Could it be? Was the mussito dead? It wasn't supposed to end this way, how would it affect their realms? Such a thing had never occured in the long history of time and none of them knew how to react.

Static and Gear looked away, it certainly wasn't supposed to end like this. Not for a friend.

"Look." Lucifer said suddenly, returning his gaze to his son. Gabrielle raised her head and gasped, a hopeful look flying across her face. There was a faint white light coming from Francis' body, just enough to light the ground around him.

"It can't be." Lucifer breathed in shock. "I thought it was too late." He took a step back and a grin appeared on his face.

"Get back, everyone get back." Gabrielle jumped to her feet and grabbed Static and Gear, pulling them with her as the crowd moved away from Francis, widening the circle. Lucifer and Adam retreated to the other side of the circle.

"It's happening." Gabrielle smiled wildly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What is? What's happening?" Gear asked in confusion. The angels and devils behind them were fidgeting in excitement and eagerness, fighting for the best spot to see Francis.

"He has chosen."

The light from Francis grew stronger, and stronger still. It engulfed his entire body but still, Francis didn't move. His eyes were closed and it didn't look as though he was breathing. The light grew blinding and pretty soon, Static lost sight of Francis within the bubble of light. It was a comforting sight that Static couldn't explain in words, like a warmth washing over him saying everything would be alright now, don't worry.

Static threw an arm in front of his face to shield his eyes as the light intensified.

There was a loud cracking sound and the light burst, streaming over the waiting crowd of immortals and heroes until it dissipitated. Once the air had cleared and everyone stopped blinking, all eyes returned to Francis.

The teenager was no longer lying down, but instead he was standing alone in the middle of the circle, head bowed and breathing deeply, as though he had just been suffocating and needed to fill his lungs to capacity. Something was different about Franics and it wasn't hard to see what. He had finally chosen.

Static gasped and he heard Gabrielle let out a strangled sob behind him.

Francis no longer had red and blond streaked hair. His newly cropped spikes were a platinum blond, as was his goatee. The jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing had turned white and he was barefoot. His body radiated a light, that somehow came from within the pyro. The pendant hung loosely over Francis' chest, although the jewel of entirely gold now. Francis raised his head slowly and looked out at the crowd, green eyes glinting in the light as morning turned into afternoon...and grinned.

Suddenly, the angels erupted into cheers. Deafening cheers rang off the buildings and drowned out any other noise. The mussito belonged to heaven. The war was over and heaven was victorious.

Francis walked forward with a bit of struggle, it looked like he was still sore but there was no sign of blood or of the wound that had marred his side just minutes before.

Francis stopped just short of Gabrielle, not looking at Static or Gear, and bent at the waist in a stiff bow. Gabrielle returned the formality and the cheering angels grew louder. Gabrielle pulled Francis into a hug and wept, it was all she could've hoped for and the perfect ending.

Adam sought out Static and Gear and they stepped out of the way of the celebrating immortals and the defeated devils, who were straggling at the edges of the battlefield, looking out of place and despondent. The three waited, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

"Father?"

Lucifer turned and looked at Francis. His son was standing a few feet behind him, looking very much like an angel should, except for the regret in his eyes. The regret was not over his decision, for indeed Lucifer could tell that the choice had been true. It was regret over losing one parent in the process of deciding that tormented the boy.

"Francis, well done. You will do well as an angel." Lucifer nodded curtly in acknowledgement.

"Look, Dad." Francis took a tentative step forward and ran a hand nervously through his blond hair. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. You did what was asked of you and certainly in memorable fashion." Lucifer joked lightly.

Francis frowned. "You know what I mean. I didn't want to disappoint either of you and I do love you. You're my father. It's just…"

"It's just a devil almost killed you while an angel tried to protect you. I understand. Perhaps you would not have done well in hell after all. Too much paper work." Lucifer interrupted with a wry grin.

"Yeah, that was kind of a deal breaker." Francis nodded.

"You're my son Francis, even if you are my opposite now." Lucifer stepped forward and hugged Francis, quickly. Lucifer stepped back and looked around at the swarms of angels. "It would appear that I am no longer welcome here, nor no longer comfortable, so I take my leave."

"Yeah, take care." Francis said.

Lucifer grinned. "I'll be seeing you soon Francis. Maybe your first assignment will bring you to hell?"

"I have to get through training first." Francis smiled.

"You will pass with flying colors. It's not even a question." Lucifer laughed and snapped his fingers. In a swirl of smoke, the devil and all of his subordinates had vanished.

The street looked strangely empty without them and the angels seemed to realize that Dakota was not an ideal place to hold their celebration.

"Francis, we must go as well. The mortals will be coming soon and we mustn't be seen." Gabrielle touched her son's shoulder gently, a wide smile on her beautiful, angelic face.

"Yeah, I just have to do one thing first." Francis sprinted off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Why do you three look so glum? Didn't we just save the city?"

Gear, Static, and Adam looked up, startled as Francis plopped down onto the bench beside them as though nothing had happened.

"Francis!" Gear hugged the pyro and then hastily let go. "Oh sorry." A blush crept over the genius' cheeks. "I just thought…I mean you almost died and now you're an angel. I'm just glad everything worked out."

"S'alright." Francis grinned.

"You have to go now don't you? To heaven I mean." Adam asked.

Francis nodded. "I don't belong in the mortal realm anymore. I never really did."

"For what it's worth. I think you'll make a good angel." Static said. "It suits you in a weird way. You do like to help people, I've seen it a lot these last few weeks. I'm glad you chose how you did."

"Thanks." Francis said sincerely.

"Francis!" Jason called; the angels were leaving one by one. It was time to go.

"Listen, Virgil. Tell your dad and sister, thanks again. I couldn't have done it without them. And tell Frieda I'm sorry about her house, I never got to apologize for that. That should never have happened." Francis said quickly.

"Of course." Static nodded.

"And…and if you could find Talon for me. Tell her I'm sorry I never said goodbye." There was a faint blush on Francis' face as he spoke.

"Did you two have a thing going?" Adam asked with a smirk.

Francis shrugged. "Maybe, at any rate she was my friend. I would feel bad if she never knew what happened to me."

"I'll tell her." Static promised.

"And tell Ebon to go fuck himself." Francis laughed. "I wish I could myself."

They all laughed and stood.

"Okay. Well…goodbye, I guess. And thanks." Francis looked at the three people who had stood by him to the end of the whole mess and smiled gratefully.

"You're not going without a hug." Adam pulled Francis into a one-armed hug. Static and Gear both hugged Francis shortly as well and looked toward the middle of the street where Gabrielle and Jason were waiting. Two weeks ago Static would never have thought he would be hugging his arch-enemy farewell and wish he was not going. It was a strange feeling.

"Will we see you again do you think?" Static asked

Francis shrugged. "Maybe, I don't really know what happens next. I guess you'll just have to hope when you die, I'm the one that'll come get you." The newly made angel grinned.

"Good luck." Adam said.

"And behave yourself. You have to answer to the big guy now. I'm sure he'll be a lot harder on you than we were." Gear reminded Francis.

Francis laughed and jogged backwards toward his mother. "I'll try."

The three heroes stepped back and watched as Gabrielle said something to Francis, teaching him how to transport, and then she and Jason vanished in a flash of light. Francis looked at his friends and raised one hand in farewell, then said something quickly in the immortal language and followed his mother with his own bright light.

When the light cleared, the street was empty.

"Well it certainly looks like an earthquake hit." Adam remarked.

Static and Gear looked around. The street was absolutely destroyed.

"Maybe now things can get back to normal around here." Static said. A lamppost fell over with a loud clang. "Once we get this fixed up of course."

* * *

"So that's it? Hotstreak is gone, happily ever after?" Frieda asked.

Virgil and Frieda were sitting on the school library, pretending to work on a project for history but really discussing recent events. They had choesn the dustiest, most secluded corner of the library to talk for privacy's sake. "Yeah pretty much. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry."

Frieda 'harumphed' and opened her book. "He could've at least said goodbye."

"He wanted to. It all happened very quickly." Virgil hastened to explain.

"How different are angels from humans?" Frieda asked.

Virgil thought about it. "If you had seen Francis, you wouldn't have recognized him. Not that the appearance was that far off, just the whole persona was changed."

Frieda was silent for a moment and the closed her book, her eyes shining with interest and the floodgates burst open. "So what was it like? Was it really a war? How many angels were there?" She gasped. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Virgil smiled and set aside his book as well. "Well, actually, it was probably something that wouldn't have been out of place in some sci-fi movie." Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to put this in an article are you?"

"Of course not." Frieda said, faking offense. "Just my natural curiosity is all."

Virgil laughed. "It's what makes you a good reporter after all."

Frieda leaned forward and grinned conspiratorially. "So, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you taking Daisy to the Sweethearts dance next month?"

Virgil blushed. "What? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh nothing." Frieda looked away nonchalantly. "It's just, Daisy told me she really wanted to go with you. In fact she said...I better not say."

"No, tell me. What did she say?" Virgil pleaded.

Frieda smirked. "You'll have to ask her yourself won't you?"

"You're infuriating."

* * *

"It really is incredible. We are so fortunate that you were able to see this coming. The damage would have been colossal." Mayor Palmer was surveying the damage on Main Street with Gear, watching as repair crews began reconstructing buildings and the landscape.

"Yeah, really lucky." Gear agreed.

"Tell me," Palmer turned to Gear. "Did you watch the earthquake happen? Surely you caught some of it on tape? It would make quite the film."

Gear shrugged apologetically. "Actually, there were some malfunctions with Backpack that day. High energy readings that completely threw him off so all I got was feedback. Sorry."

Palmer looked disappointed. "Oh well."

"But I did watch it myself. From the air." Gear added. "It was incredible."

* * *

"So, is this flying?" Francis asked. He and Gabrielle were shooting upwards at an incredibly fast speed, through clouds and the thin air. Yet it seemed like he had little control over what was happenig and he was being pulled towards heaven by something else, it was unnerving.

"No, it is not. That power will come in due time. With plenty of training. What we are doing is called _reverto domus_. The power of heaven pulls us to it as we speak the words. It is one of the simpler commands and so you could do it easily without a lot of training." Gabrielle explained. Her eyes were closed and she looked very much at peace speeding through the night sky.

Francis was less sure of himself but he was enjoying the ride. He felt as though it would soon be over, he had lost sight of the lights of mortal cities long ago and Francis could feel heaven surging through him, getting stronger and stronger.

"There, get your first look at heaven Francis."

Francis looked up and saw immense golden gates looming up out of the clouds at him. There was an enormous line stretching around the base of the gates and a man was sitting at a desk, scribbling on scrolls with a quill and speaking quickly with one person after another.

"Hello Peter." Gabrielle called as her feet touched down on the clouds, surprisingly solid.

Saint Peter looked up and smiled. "Ah Gabrielle. How wonderful to see you again." Peter's gaze turned to Francis. "And this must be the young mussito. Word has already spread over the realm of today's battle. Is everything well?"

"Everything is perfect." Gabrielle assured him. "Francis, this is Saint Peter. Peter, this is my son, Francis." She introduced them.

Francis shook hands with the gatekeeper. "Nice to meet you."

"Young angel, the pleasure is all mine." Peter smiled again. "You may go on but I'm afraid I can't talk anymore at the moment. Busy, busy, busy you see." Peter swept a hand to indicate the mass of people in queue behind him. "I'm expecting an ocean liner any moment now and I must get my files in order."

"Get some rest." Gabrielle said gently and motioned for Francis to follow her. She pushed open the gates and stepped through. Francis quickly followed and she shut the gates behind him.

Heaven was a strange place. There were some buildings and those that had lights on had angels loitering around lethargically talking. As soon as Francis stepped through the gates, he felt every single one of them turn and look at him.

"Come, we have a lot to do." Gabrielle tugged her son's sleeve and led him down a path.

"Why? Where are we going?" Francis asked, looking all around him in awe.

"Well, first God wants to speak with you and then we must arrange your schedule. Training begins first thing tomorrow and everyone is looking forward to seeing what you can do." Gabrielle said hurriedly as she hustled him down heaven's lanes.

Francis' eyes widened. "_God_ wants to talk to me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I dropped an F-bomb. Sorry if you don't like it. I really struggled making this chapter long enough. I thought I had enough material but I guess I was wrong. I had to go back and revise it a dozen times at least.

Seriously, I should get a lot of reviews for this chapter. The climax, hello? Wasn't it awesome? I think it was awesome.

Next chapter will be the last, have to finish on an even number. It will be an epilogue, set in the future. Hope you're looking forward to it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I still don't make any profit off of this or own it in any way.

**Chapter Ten: Epilogue**

Virgil was dying.

That was all there was to it. He was old, or rather, old enough, and he had lived a full life.

Richie wouldn't, or couldn't, accept the fact, he had devoted weeks obsessively trying to find a cure for his best friend. Most cancers had been cured but the virus overtaking Virgil's body was a mutant strain of lung cancer…one that not many had seen before and had certainly never experimented with. The blond-haired genius had ignored his own needs over the past few weeks, like the need to go to the gym and work on the flab around his stomach or the ache in his back. Thank God he still had his hair.

At fifty-nine years old, there is so much more the famous hero could have accomplished in his life. With all the advances in medicine over the last several decades, Virgil's premature death could have been prevented. But alas, hindsight is 20/20.

"V, you can't go. Who am I going to call at three in morning to whine at?" Richie whimpered, glasses fogging as he knelt at his friend's bedside, holding the thin hand of the former superhero gently.

"You'll…be fine." Virgil wheezed, a smile flitting across his face. "You always…are."

A door opened and closed downstairs. Richie looked over his shoulder at the doorway. "Are they here?"

Daisy nodded. "Come this way, quickly." Following Virgil's wife's voice, Sharon, Adam, Carter, Frieda, and Jules entered the room looking somber.

"Oh baby brother." Sharon knelt beside Richie and kissed Virgil's brow. "You could've told us. You've had months surely, why didn't you tell us?" Sharon had grown old gracefully, letting her hair go gray as it pleased and still taking care to look after her body as her joints flared up every now and again, especially when she was cooking.

"I didn't want to…worry you. It's alright…you know…it's time." Virgil gasped. "Hi Adam."

"Hey Virgil." Adam stepped forward. "Not looking too good buddy."

"You're getting on in…years too you know." Virgil joked, even though every breath was a struggle to draw. Adam was still as lean as ever but wrinkles paved their way across his face, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth and a streak of gray shining through in his short black hair.

"There's my beautiful Jewel…my ray of sun. C'mere and…give me a hug." Virgil opened his arms and his granddaughter collapsed into them, sobs shuddering through her body.

Adam and Sharon's youngest child, Jules, although in college, still had the tendencies of a child. "Uncle Virgil, I don't want you to die." She was beautiful and looked more like her grandmother Jean than her mother. She had gotten Jean's self-righteous streak as well, something Virgil loved about her.

"To tell you the…truth, neither do I. But not…everything works out how…you want it to be." Virgil rubbed her back slowly comfortingly. "And you, you…get that scholarship yet?" Virgil looked over Jules' shoulder at his nephew.

Carter stepped forward and blushed deeply, leaning over to hug his uncle. He was taller than his father and built muscularly, but surprisingly sensitive. He had recently gotten a poem published in a national contest. "Not yet, the scouts keep calling."

"That's good. Keep 'em hanging. That's the way…I wish I had been more…athletic in school. I missed…out."

"But you got to be a superhero." Carter insisted, sweeping a hand through his short dreadlocks and smiling, stepping back a little.

At forty years old, both Virgil and Richie had retired from the super hero business, taking their cue from their own idols such as Batman as they started to slow down. Every now and then they stopped by the Tower to help train the new members of the League. The duo had never gone public with their identities but their families knew, it was time that the secret came out to those they loved.

Virgil grinned. "Something I will never…ever regret."

"How long does he have?" Sharon whispered to Richie, out of earshot of her children and her brother. Virgil was looking worse by the minute. His breathing was extremely labored and he was pale against the white bed spread.

Richie shook his head. "An hour, maybe two." He shuddered and hugged himself. "I can't believe it. I want to help so badly but I-I can't. I've never felt so helpless."

Sharon hugged Richie and sighed. "I know. I want to help too. Don't blame yourself, no one can do anything. This sort of thing just happens."

"Not to Virgil, it shouldn't happen to him." Richie insisted, breaking free of the hug. "We had so much more we wanted to do, that we could've helped. We had plans, this summer we were going back to Africa to see Anansi's son."

"Plans change." Sharon admitted.

Richie shook his head. 'Thanks for trying but," the blond looked away. "I can't accept this. I don't think I can live life after Virgil. He's _always_ been there!"

"Are you still shouting about…me Rich?" Virgil asked quietly, turning away from Carter.

"Sorry, V. I didn't mean to shout."

"Where's Frieda?" Virgil asked again.

"Here I am." Frieda came forward from where she had been talking quietly with Daisy. She still looked youthful, globetrotting for work had kept her young and she was dressed sharply in a business suit. "It's good to see you Virgil, even if it is now of all times. It's been a few years."

"Too long." Virgil agreed. "I wanted to ask if you would…do me a favor after I...die."

"Anything."

"I want you to write a story…Miss Hotshot journalist, about me…and Static. I want everyone to know finally." Virgil grimaced and massaged his throat gently. He hadn't talked so much in a while and it was a strain. "I hate lying to people. I want it…all out in the open."

Frieda wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded, biting her lip. She would burst into tears if she didn't.

"His pulse is fading." Richie said, checking the machines littering the room and lowering his eyes.

Daisy kissed Virgil lovingly. "I love you Virgil."

"I love…you too."

"You all make it sound like it's good-bye forever."

Everyone turned. It was a new voice, vaguely familiar but unidentifiable. It was as if the voice had come from thin air.

"Oh my god." Frieda clapped a hand across her mouth and stared, wide-eyed, at the open window.

There was a lithe young man sitting on the sill. He had an athletic build and a cocky smile across a handsome face, sporting a blond goatee and short blond spikes. He was dressed all in white except for black sneakers. He looked about twenty-one and confident, like the room was his own and he knew everyone there personally.

Of course, Richie was the first one to come to a conclusion. "I don't believe it. Francis?"

"Miss me?" Francis jumped off the sill and walked into the room, a lazy smile still on his face. "I said I would be seeing you guys again."

Sharon immediately enveloped the angel into a hug and cried. "It _is_ good seeing you Francis. My god, I thought you were gone forever. It's been so long, I thought you were a dream."

Frieda was the next to get at Francis and she hugged him too, looking at him carefully as she pulled back, running a hand appraisingly through his hair affectionately as if he were a child. "Angel suits you."

Francis laughed and pulled away. "Glad I get your approval."

"But what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"You know why." Francis said, the smile leaving his face. "I requested the job specially."

Francis walked past the group and to Virgil's bedside. "Hey hero."

Daisy looked up in surprise as Francis approached her. "Weren't you a metahuman?"

"At one point, yes." Francis grinned lopsidedly. "May I talk with your husband?"

Daisy looked at Richie who nodded. "Of course."

"Dad, who's that?" Jules asked confusedly. Carter looked to his father for an answer as well.

"An old friend who was more than he seemed. An angel, but we didn't know it." Adam said with a smile.

Jules and Carter exchanged confused looks but shrugged it off. They would get the full story at some point.

Daisy moved away to give them space and Francis knelt by Virgil's head. Virgil turned weakly and stared at Francis with barely focused eyes. It wouldn't be long now, something had to be said before the end.

"Francis…is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't tell me you're surprised?" They were whispering, Francis dropping his voice to Virgil's own volume.

"No, I knew you…would come." Virgil coughed harshly.

"Then you know why I'm here." Francis paused. "I'm here to take you to heaven."

"My own personal escort…eh?"

"Something like that." Francis agreed.

"Tell me, is it beautiful…like all the stories say?" Virgil asked, staring intently at Francis.

"Even more so."

"And who's there…in heaven. My-my…"

"You father is waiting for you." Francis assured Virgil, knowing it was the answer the dying man was looking for. Robert had passed three years before, peacefully in his sleep at an old age. "And your mother too, I've met her. She really loves you; she can't wait to see you again."

"My mom…did you hear Sharon? Moms is…waiting for me."

Sharon nodded through tears. Adam hugged her tightly. Everyone was watching the angel and the super hero converse quietly.

"Do I have to go now?" Virgil asked.

"Afraid so."

"Alright then, I'm ready." Virgil struggled to sit up, Francis helping him. "I want to…thank you all for everything…you've ever done for me. I will…see you again someday." Virgil looked at Francis and smiled. "I'm sure of it."

Everyone hugged and kissed, there were more than enough tears to go around. Francis edged away and watched the good-byes uncomfortably. As an angel, he would normally come for the person after they had died, but those in charge up above had made an exception just this once. Call it bending the rules.

"Tell me Francis, will we see each other again? You and I?" Richie asked. Everyone looked up for the answer.

Francis just grinned. "Don't worry about a thing. I've looked at all your files, straight to the Pearlies for each and every one of you." He looked at Jules and Carter. "Except for you two, you've still got too much life ahead of you for that to be determined yet."

Adam nudged Carter jokingly. "Hear that, that means doing the lawn when I tell you to."

"And giving me plenty of grandbabies." Sharon added meaningfully.

"How…how exactly is this going to work?" Daisy asked uneasily, rubbing Virgil's arm nervously.

"You won't even know it happened." Francis said soothingly. "Step back please."

Daisy moved back the edge of the room. Richie put an arm around her quaking shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Daisy and Virgil had never had children, something he felt Daisy regretted but there was no doubt how much she loved Virgil.

"You won't feel a thing." Francis murmured peacefully to Virgil and then began speaking quickly in another language. It sounded like a lullaby. Virgil felt his eyes drift shut, the sounds of Francis' voice lulling him to sleep. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was his family and friends, lined along the wall looking at him lovingly.

Virgil died with a smile on his lips.

* * *

"Talk about an out-of-body experience." Virgil joked. "What happens if you let go?"

Francis shrugged. "Dunno, never tried it before."

The two were zooming along through the night sky, the lights of Dakota fading behind them as they shot through the clouds. Francis had a grip on Virgil's arm, a faint golden glow emanating off of the angel.

"This is some ride." Virgil commented, looking all around him as they rose higher and higher. It was a marvel not to have to stop for air every other word. He felt rejuvenated and clean.

"My first time was that day after the war. My mom brought me up." Francis said.

"How is Gabrielle?"

"Fine, she's actually my commanding angel." Francis grinned.

Virgil laughed. "Hold up, I want to hear what happened to you. Did you go through training? What, forty some years and you're done…just like that?"

"No, I trained for thirty years." Francis corrected his old friend. "Apparently I had a better grasp of the trade than anyone knew. Of course, I could've been done in twenty; it was all those dates and facts I could never get straight that kept me back."

"School never was your strong suit." Virgil agreed.

Francis laughed. "When you're right, you're right."

"How long does it take to get to heaven?" Virgil asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"We're almost there. What are you in such a hurry for? You've got all eternity to bounce around amongst the clouds." Francis joked and stretched the arm not holding Virgil. The muscles in his arm shivered at the movement.

Virgil looked at the perpetually young being. "Whatever fitness program they got up there, I have to sign up for."

"Let yourself go after retirement did you?"

"You could say that." Virgil pinched his side and glared at the little flab with a venomous stare. His spare tire was nothing compared to Richie's but still, he wanted to look for his parents.

"Don't worry."

Virgil looked at Francis. "About what?"

Francis shot him a look that said, you know exactly what I mean. "About your parents. They've been watching you all these years, I don't think they're gonna care what you look like. Just so long as they can still wrap their arms around you."

"Thanks." Virgil blushed slightly but smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Francis looked up suddenly. "Oh, we're here."

Virgil craned his neck upwards and got his first look at heaven. "Who are all those people?" There was a line winding its way around the clouds of hundreds of thousands of people all line dup before a huge golden gate.

"Souls. Angels have such a huge work load that they usually just drop them off and head off for the next one." Francis explained as they touched down. He finally let go of Virgil and began jogging to the front of the line. Virgil struggled to keep up.

"Aren't we going to get in line?"

Francis looked back over his shoulder and shot Virgil a lopsided grin. "Not for a VIP like you. Straight to the front."

"Cool." Virgil grinned.

"Hey Pete!" Francis waved at a man sitting at a desk before the gates and trotted over to him. Leaning against the desk, Francis pulled a small leather bound book from his back pocket and passed it over to the man. "Virg, over here."

Virgil caught his breath and walked the last few steps to the enormous desk. "Virgil, this is Saint Peter. Pete, can you let my boy Virg in or what?"

"Just a moment Francis, please. I must examine his records." Peter flipped through the small book. Virgil watched as his entire life flashed by in the blur of pages. Every thing he had ever done, good or bad, was recorded in that little book.

Eventually Peter put the book down and pulled two rubber stamps from the desk. One was blue, the other red. Peter stamped the book's cover with the blue one and handed it back to Francis, offering a smile to Virgil. "Welcome to heaven Mr. Hawkins."

Francis clapped Virgil on the back and steered him through the gates, which opened just wide enough for them to step between.

"This is really it." Virgil breathed out.

Francis slipped the book in the pocket of Virgil's pants. "A souvenir for you Sparky." A beep sounded suddenly and Virgil jumped in surprise. Francis looked at a strange and complicated watch on his wrist and frowned. "I've got to be off. I was supposed to be London two hours ago."

"Thank you then Francis." Virgil shook hands warmly with his former enemy.

"No problem at all." Francis grinned. "May I suggest heading down the right road first? There's someone there who's very eager to see you." Smiling hugely, Francis turned and ran back through the gates, diving off the clouds towards Earth.

Virgil started off walking, but pretty soon he was sprinting down the right path as fast as he could. The road split into a courtyard and there was a single solitary figure sitting on a white marble bench in the center of the clearing.

Virgil came to halt and put a hand to his chest, eyes widening. The figure raised her head and smiled at him, opening her arms wide.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so we some to the end. Um, bittersweet? I hope you all enjoyed the story and please, please review to let me know what you thought about it. Even if you've been reading along and not reviewing (I know you are based on the number of hits), humor me and review the last one.

I had this whole idea for a sequel but that's totally not happening anymore. Especially after I realized a lot of the plot was from the Jett Jackson movie, don't know if any of you know that show. It was on Nick or Disney? I can't remember. Anyway, I watched it when I was little and I guess it seeped into my brain beause I haven't seen nor heard of it in years. Funny, huh?

Now I can wrap up this little AU world I set out for myself if I can finish Res Of Voluntas. Yeeeeeaaaaah.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
